-FR- The Tale Of A Bad Cat
by Crexyen
Summary: Dans leur monde, la réalité est beaucoup plus dure que ce qu'elle n'y paraît. Le meurtre fait partit du quotidien de Chat Noir et de sa dulcinée, et ils font chaque jours face à de nombreux défis tous plus mortels les uns que les autres. Arriveront-ils à supporter le lourd poids de leurs responsabilités ? [Attention : -16, violences, meurtres, LadyNoir]
1. Post-histoire

Je m'appelle Adrien Agreste, et j'ai depuis peu dix-neuf ans.  
Si vous êtes là, à lire ça, c'est que vous me connaissez déjà depuis le point de vue de votre réalité. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de présenter mon autre visage, celui de Chat Noir, "super-héro" de Paris, comme on aime bien m'appeler depuis toutes ces années. Vous devez aussi connaître Ladybug, n'est-ce pas ? Nous travaillons ensemble depuis longtemps pour rendre Paris plus sûr. Ils ont même réalisés une série télévisée sur nous deux, dans votre monde. En fait, c'est sans doute grâce à ça que vous nous connaissez.  
Ah, oui, j'ai failli oublier. Vous pensiez que nous n'étions que des dessins-animés, une caricature des Totally Spies à la sauce coréenne ? Et bien c'est faux, et rentrez vous bien ça dans le crâne. Nous existons dans une seconde réalité, consciente que vous existez mais invisible à vos yeux.  
Je peux reprendre ? Bien.  
Dans la série que vous connaissez, Paris est représentée comme la capitale du rose et des méchants papillons. C'est vraiment mignon, mais notre réalité est totalement différente. Vous allez bien vous en rendre compte à un moment ou à un autre, de toute manière, si vous lisez mon récit.  
Comme je l'ai dit au début, j'ai dix-neuf ans maintenant. Un vieux, ouai. Au moins, le point sur lequel le dessin-animé ne s'est pas trompé, c'est que nous avons débuté notre "mission" à l'âge de quatorze ans. Nous étions bien jeunes et étourdis, et heureusement que l'Hawk Moth l'était alors aussi puisqu'on nous n'aurions pas durés deux semaines sans être déjà morts. Et oui, son but n'est pas de nous voler nos Miraculous comme vous pourriez le croire, bien au contraire : il souhaite nous tuer _définitivement_ et détruire les miraculous pour devenir l'homme le plus puissant et avide de la Terre. Il ne veut _aucune_ concurrence, et j'insiste bien là dessus. C'est le genre de déchet que notre société peut créer, le genre de monstre qui ressort des abysses de ce monde. Après tout, si vous donniez à un pauvre employé paumé le pouvoir de devenir le dictateur le plus redouté de l'univers, on se doute tous qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde -ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir faire bouffer du papier toilette par le cul à son patron-. À mon avis, c'est le cas de l'Hawk Moth.

Dans notre réalité, nous avons plusieurs autres Miraculous pour défendre Paris. En général, nous alternons nos jours de travail par paire. Avec Ladybug, je m'occupe de protéger la ville la première moitié de la semaine alors que Rena Rouge et Magma Doll s'en occupent le reste du temps. Vous ne connaissez sans doute que très peu ces deux Héros là, étant donné qu'ils n'apparaissent quasiment pas dans votre version de l'histoire.  
Rena Rouge a rejoint notre équipe près d'un an après que nous ayons reçu nos premiers Miraculous, Ladybug et moi. À l'origine, elle ne devait nous aider qu'une fois de temps en temps lors de cas extrêmes où nos vies étaient réellement en danger. Puis, plus le temps passait, plus le danger de la mort devenait quotidien. Nous avions besoin de plus de coéquipiers, et elle fût la première sur notre liste. Son pouvoir est évidemment celui de l'illusion puisqu'elle possède le Miraculous du Renard, et elle se débrouille vraiment bien avec ça. Elle nous a aidé plus d'une fois à nous en sortir avec ses tours de passe-passe.  
Magma Doll, lui, a rejoint l'équipe à peu près en même temps que Rena Rouge. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, et c'est bien normal. Il possède le Miraculous du Dragon et ses pouvoirs sont plutôt intéressant lors de points morts dans nos combats : il peut voler et transporter des gens lorsqu'il déploie des ailes cachées dans son costume, et sa capacité spéciale est celle traverser les murs et les objets en devenant intangible jusqu'à ce qu'il se dé-transforme.  
Voilà un peu tout ce que j'avais à dire sur notre histoire, du moins pour que vous compreniez mon récit. Le _vrai_ récit, je veux dire. Ici, abandonnez tous vos idéaux de jolis papillons noirs qui vont transformer les gens en vilains. Les vrais akumas sont hideux et dégagent une odeur insupportable : c'est ce qui arrive lorsque vous détournez un Miraculous du droit chemin. Ce que vous vous appelez les "supers-vilains" sont en réalité des machines à tuer ici, et ils nous arrivent souvent d'être sévèrement blessés. Ceci est devenu notre quotidien depuis maintenant cinq ans. Nous avons dû jongler entre nos études, notre famille, et notre "autre" vie. Arriveriez-vous à justifier une blessure par balle pissant le sang à vos parents ? Nous, non. Nos situations familiales à tous se sont dégradées très rapidement à cause de nos secrets et de nos absences, de même que nos résultats scolaires. Nous sommes tous un peu paumés, et les seuls sur lesquels nous pouvons compter lorsque tout va mal sont nous mêmes.  
Très vite, le rêve d'être un super héro est devenu un cauchemar lourd et pesant. Chaque jour sans exceptions, nous rêvons de pouvoir enfin tuer l'Hawk Moth. Est-ce vraiment moral de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un lorsque notre rôle est celui de sauver les gens ? En réalité, le moral ou l'immoral n'a plus aucun sens. Dans cette guerre, c'est lui ou nous et c'est tout.

Maintenant, je pense que je peux commencer mon récit. Alors soyez prêt, car si vous n'aimez déjà pas ce que vous lisez vous devriez quitter tout de suite cette page et ne jamais y revenir. Cette histoire n'est pas faite pour vous.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ce jour là

Ce matin, il faisait gris. C'est comme ça tous les jours de toute manière, à Paris. Brisons autant tout de suite les clichés du grand ciel bleu et du soleil dans un coin de la page, tout comme de l'herbe verdoyante dans le parc du coin. Il n'y a aucun parc dans cette ville.  
J'étais perché sur un toit en tuile et je regardais au lointain, avant de passer ma main dans mes cheveux pour les attacher. C'est chiant les cheveux au vent, surtout en hauteur.  
J'aperçus une tache rouge apparaître au loin, sautant de toits en toits. C'était Ladybug, qui se balançait à l'aide de son yo-yo et qui m'avait visiblement repérée bien avant moi.  
Elle posa pieds sur le toit où je me trouvais, et s'avança vers moi alors que je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

« Bah alors, ça va pas chaton ?  
\- Ah, tu as remarqué ? »

Je me frottais les yeux entre le pouce et l'index, fatigué, avant de soupirer profondément en replongeant mon regard dans l'horizon. C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

« C'est encore ton père ? »

Je feignis de sourire en jetant un coup d'oeil sur Ladybug qui avait posé sa main sur mon épaule, avec son habituel visage compatissant.

« Touché. Il m'a encore fait un speech de dix ans en me disant que si je continuais à me blesser comme je le fais, je ne pourrais plus faire du manneq-  
\- Eh, pas d'indices sur notre identité ! »

J'avais presque oublié ça. Je me suis alors tût, et j'ai détourné les yeux.

« À quoi ça sert ? On est même plus des supers héros, maintenant. Il y a tellement de gens que nous n'avons pas réussi à sauver, et je...  
\- Tu as pris tes antidépresseurs récemment, chaton ?

Je ne répondais pas.

« Tu sais que c'est important que l'on prenne tous soin de nous-mêmes. Ce n'est pas en évitant tes médicaments que tu vas pouvoir sauver cette ville, c'est vrai. »

Elle me prit chaleureusement dans ses bras en souriant pour essayer de me réconforter, mais je n'avais pas la force de faire face à la réalité. Accepter cette embrassade, ce serait accepter de me faire prendre en pitié. Je ne suis pas malade, je ne suis pas dépressif, je suis juste réaliste.

« Si tu veux, tu peux sauter la garde d'aujourd'hui. Rentre chez toi et va te reposer, je vais demander à Magma Doll de te remplacer pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Non, je veux pas que cet idiot prenne ma place.  
\- Dis pas ça, il est très doué ! Tu sais, il m'aide beaucoup ces derniers temps. Et ça lui plaît de prendre ta place quand tu ne te sens pas bien.  
\- Justement. »

Je connaissais le faible qu'avait Magma Doll pour Ladybug. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me la prenne, après toutes ces années où j'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'elle en vain. C'était encore la seule chose qu'il me restait de fiable, mon amour pour elle, malgré ces épreuves.

« Tu es sûr ?  
\- Complètement. »

Je me suis relevé en grinçant des dents, avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air pollué et d'afficher un faux sourire sur mes lèvres pour faire plaisir à ma douce.

« Bon, allons la faire cette patrouille ! »

Elle avait l'air satisfaite, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Je lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever, puis je bondis sur un autre toit tout en grimaçant. Ma blessure au thorax de la veille me faisait encore mal, mais j'avais connu bien pire. C'était le genre de blessure qui se soignait en moins d'une semaine.  
Heureusement, et avec l'expérience, j'avais appris que Hawk Moth ne faisait que rarement apparaître des Akumas les Mardi. Ils ne devrait donc pas y avait de problèmes aujourd'hui, hormis peut être des bagarres de rues et quelques vols de banque. La routine.  
Et effectivement, comme je l'avais prévu, l'après-midi fût plutôt calme. Nous avions dûs empêcher un bus d'écraser une petite vieille, nous avons arrêté un voleur, et ce fût quasiment tout. La journée était déjà finie et nous devions chacun rentrer de notre côté même si je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Rentrer chez moi voulait dire faire face à mon père, et c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont j'avais envie.  
Ces dernières années ont étés désastreuses avec lui. Alors que mes résultats scolaires chutaient, mon père me donnait toujours plus d'heures de rattrapage, il insistait aussi énormément sur ma carrière dans la mode, sur le piano, sur le mandarin, sur l'escrime, et sur toutes ces choses qui rendent les gens si "hauts" et "bien-vus" dans la société. Il essayait de me forger une identité lui-même, alors que je n'en avais déjà plus depuis des années.  
Ah, et je ne pouvais évidemment pas quitter le foyer comme l'avait déjà fait Ladybug et les autres puisque mon père refusait de me payer quoi que ce soit qui ne me soit pas nécessaire pour répondre à ses attentes. En l'occurrence, un appartement n'en faisait pas partie.

« Ladybug ?  
\- Oui, chat ?  
\- Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas... Passer la nuit chez toi ? Si tu le veux je peux me bander les yeux jusqu'à demain matin. Je t'en pris, je peux pas vraiment rentrer chez moi, là... »

Elle soupira et me regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant.

« D'accord, je veux bien t'accorder ça après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.  
\- Merci. »

La lumière du soleil couchant se reflétait dans ses cheveux courts pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'ils s'agitaient à cause du vent. C'était l'un des rares soirs où les nuages laissaient passer une éclaircis du soleil pour illuminer tout Paris, et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. ma main se posa d'elle même sur sa chevelure de jais, et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Ce geste sembla la toucher, mais elle recula par réflexe avant de détourner les yeux. Il me sembla qu'elle avait rougit même si cela pouvait aussi n'être qu'un effet du soleil.

« Écoutes, ça va être compliqué de te bander les yeux jusqu'à chez moi. Tu pourra te contenter d'éviter de lorgner sur le chemin et le quartier ?  
\- Bien entendu, my lady. »

Elle se retourna alors rapidement après ma réponse, et sauta sur un autre toit pour prendre son élan et se balancer dans le vide entre les immeubles. Je me suis contenté de la suivre, regardant avec nostalgie les bâtiments gris qui s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, piégés dans l'ombre du ciel.

J'avais bien fait attention à ne pas regarder le chemin jusqu'à chez elle pour ne pas la fâcher, bien que toutes les rues étaient les mêmes et que j'aurais eu du mal à le retrouver même en connaissant la direction.  
Nous sommes entrés par une fenêtre, et je me suis rendu compte que son appartement était très… Basique. Un appartement d'étudiant, quoi. C'était simple, il n'y avait que deux pièces. Le salon comprenait une cuisine et une mezzanine donnant sur le lit, l'autre pièce était la salle de bain.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait retirer nos costumes, mais ça risque d'être gênant pour dormir...  
\- ça me pose pas de problème, t'en fais pas. C'est déjà gentil à toi de risquer ton identité pour m'héberger, je peux pas demander plus. »

Elle me sourit à nouveau et je fis de même. C'est quelque chose que je veux protéger, ce sourire. C'est la plus belle chose au monde.

« Ecoutes, je pense qu'on devrait aller dormir directement. Je n'ai pas le courage de rester réveillée une seule seconde de plus ! »

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de répondre à sa remarque qu'elle monta dans sa mezzanine pour se plonger dans un lit qui semblait délicieusement doux.

« Bah alors, tu attends quoi chaton ? »

Elle rit en tapotant de la main sur le matelas, m'invitant à monter. J'agréai, amusé par son comportement.

« On se croirait à nouveau au collège. »

Je me suis mis à rire en prononçant ces mots, n'attendant pas une seule seconde de plus pour monter et me jeter à côté d'elle. J'avais lâché mes cheveux pour les laisser tomber raidement sur l'oreiller sous ma tête en fermant mes yeux, et je me rendais alors compte que dormir dans une combinaison de cuir n'avais effectivement pas être une excellente idée. Mais bon, tout ce qui comptait était que je n'avais plus rien à craindre pour la soirée et que je pouvais maintenant me contenter de m'endormir et de laisser tous les problèmes à mon moi de demain.  
Ladybug, à côté de moi, me fixait. J'ouvrais l'un de mes oeils pour la regarder, la questionnant du regard.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente de notre duo. On forme une belle paire malgré toutes ces années ! ça va faire, quoi... Cinq ans maintenant ?  
\- Cinq ans, oui. Et tu es toujours aussi belle après tout ce temps, my lady ~  
\- Pff ! Je me disais bien, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas essayé de flirter ! »

Elle rit à nouveau, et je relevai ma tête de l'oreiller pour la surplomber. Je pouvais profiter de la situation, là, maintenant. Elle était tellement belle, à me regarder droit dans les yeux avec ses pupilles bleu ciel. Ce jeu de regard commençait à être épuisant, et je me basculai pour la bloquer, encadrant son visage entre mes mains posées sur le matelas.

« Tu sais, Ladybug, je…  
\- Chat ? »

Elle rougit. Cette fois, j'en étais sûr : ses joues pâles prenaient une couleur rosée qui lui allait à merveille. J'avais _vraiment_ l'impression de redevenir l'ado un peu pitoyable qu'étais Adrien Agreste, sans son costume. L'ado maladroit qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ses sentiments et de ses émotions.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es la personne la plus chère dans ma vie. »

Je l'ai alors serrée dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus sans mettre encore notre relation de coéquipiers en doute comme à l'époque. Si seulement je connaissais sa véritable identité, tout serait tellement plus simple.

« Oh, Chat... Tu es tellement gentil. Moi aussi, je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

Je la relâchait alors en soupirant, et m'effondrait à côté d'elle. Peut être que j'avais un visage trop fatigué ou triste, et qu'elle eût -encore- pitié de moi. Je la sentis poser un baisé sur ma joue qui me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds, avant qu'elle ne me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Bonne nuit, chaton. »

À ces mots, elle appuya son doigt sur un interrupteur à sa gauche et la lumière s'éteint subitement. Je me suis retourné dans le lit pour être dos à elle, et je fermai les yeux pour tenter de dormir.  
Au final, est-ce que j'étais dans une situation si mauvaise ? J'avais Ladybug à mes côtés qui me soutenait toujours, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'en demandais toujours plus ?  
Peut être que toutes ces années de travail en tant que Chat Noir m'ont rendu aigri et que j'avais changé depuis. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment d'un Chat Noir cynique et dépressif ?  
Je ne voulais pas y penser plus, chassant ces idées de ma tête pour enfin me laisser succomber au sommeil. 

Le matin, un drôle de petit pouffement me réveilla dans mon dos. J'ouvrais les yeux, et je voyais la lumière du soleil filtrée à travers la vitre abîmée de l'appartement. Il n'y avait pas de nuages, encore une chance aujourd'hui. Je me suis soulevé, encore à moitié endormi, pour bailler longuement.

« N-Non, Ad-... Chat ! »

j'avais voulu me tourner vers Ladybug pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle posa subitement ses mains sur mes yeux, m'ôtant la vue avant que je ne puisse la voir.

« Ladybug ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- N-Nos c-costumes…  
\- Quoi ? »

J'ai tâtonné rapidement les vêtements que je portais, comprenant la pensée de Ladybug. Nous nous étions re-transformés pendant la nuit, et nous étions à nouveaux habillés en civils, sans le masque évidemment.

« Merde ! »

Je me suis alors retourné à nouveau pour éviter de la voir par accident, même si j'en mourais d'envie.

« Eh mais attends, ça veut dire que tu m'as vu, toi !  
\- D-Désolée, je voulais pas !  
\- Si toi tu m'as vue, je devrais pouvoir te voir aussi !  
\- N-Non, arrête ! »

Et je me suis alors retourné, retenant mon souffle, scrutant son visage qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes et que j'avais donc du mal à reconnaître.

« S-S'il te plait, ne regarde pas. V-Vas-t-en juste ! »

Elle ne semblait _vraiment_ pas vouloir que je la reconnaisse, et le ton triste de sa voix me toucha profondément. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à trahir sa confiance et à abuser de la situation.

« D'accord, je m'en vais, je ne te regarderais pas. »

En soupirant, je suis descendu rapidement de la mezzanine et j'ai pris la porte d'entrée pour me retrouver dans le couloir de l'immeuble sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, tout en plaquant mon dos contre le mur qui nous séparait.  
J'entendis alors Ladybug s'approcher, et parler à travers la porte.

« C-Chat, c'est pas contre toi… Tu serais déçu en découvrant qui je suis…  
\- Qui te dis que je le serais ?  
\- On se connaît, et je sais que nous n'appartenons pas au même monde... »

Je baissai les yeux. Voilà tout ce que je craignais depuis le début lorsqu'elle découvrirait mon identité : qu'elle me rejette.

« D'accord. On se verra à la prochaine patrouille alors. »

Je m'éloignais sans attendre, descendant les escaliers. Plagg sortit de ma poche après tout ce temps, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Je n'avais pas envie de parler non plus, de toute manière. J'allais juste attendre sagement la prochaine patrouille et ne pas poser de questions.  
En sortant de l'immeuble, j'avais cru reconnaître l'endroit. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé : C'était à une centaine de mètres de là où Marinette habitait, mon ancienne camarade de classe. Nous nous voyons encore de temps en temps puisque Nino est toujours avec Alya, sa meilleure amie, malgré les années. Ah, j'avais même cru comprendre qu'ils étaient sur le point de se marier. C'est peut être un peu jeune, dix-neuf ans, pour se marier. En réalité, je suis peut être juste un peu jaloux qu'ils aient trouvés leur âme soeur avant moi.  
Les rues étaient silencieuses, et les nuages avaient repris la place du soleil en très peu de temps.  
Je me suis alors soudainement rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon élastique chez Ladybug ; je devrais faire sans pour aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

« Plagg, transforme moi ! »

Il était déjà midi mais le ciel était toujours terne. Je m'étais assis sur un toit, me rendant compte que cela devenait une habitude très récurrente. Me transformer sans raison et constamment ne devait être bon ni pour moi ni pour Plagg, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir être moi même, en portant le costume de Chat Noir. Pourquoi me priver de ce plaisir ?  
Il n'y avait que le bruit des voitures qui parvenaient à mes oreilles. J'avais le sentiment qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée banale, comme hier, et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'Akumas.  
Je me suis relevé difficilement en voyant Ladybug apparaître sur le toit.

« Chaton ? »

Je la regarda brièvement avant de détourner les yeux vers le sol.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère, hm ?  
\- Non, je crois pas. »

Elle me sourit et s'approcha de quelques pas, mais je recula en même temps.

« D'accord... »

Elle haussa les épaules, et soupira profondément avant de changer totalement de sujets.

« J'ai entendu des cris près des Champs Elysées tout à l'heure, je pense qu'on devrait aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe.  
\- Ok. »

Je n'ai pas attendu une seconde de plus, et je me suis jeté dans le vide en déployant mon bâton pour me rattraper. Je crois que Ladybug n'a pas tardé plus à me suivre, puisqu'elle est arrivée presque en même temps que moi sur le toit de l'Arc de triomphe sous le regard des visiteurs qui nous scrutaient alors.

« Je ne vois rien d'anormal.  
\- Moi non plus, c'était sans doute une fausse alerte. »

Ladybug s'avança vers le rebord et plongea son regard dans la foule qui parcourait la grande avenue en dessous d'elle.

« On dirait des fourmies. »

Je l'avais rapidement rejoint, relativement soulagé à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait pas d'Akumas aujourd'hui, bien que cela m'inquiétait aussi.

« Je me demande ce que fait l'Hawk Moth. Cela fait déjà trois jours qu'aucunes de nos patrouilles n'a donné de fruits, on dirait qu'il prépare quelque chose de plus… violent ? »

Alors que je prononçais ces mots, une énorme explosion venant de ma droite m'éblouit. Un bâtiment, à deux patés de maisons, venait simplement de disparaître dans les flammes et la fumée en moins d'une seconde. Des cris retentirent à mes oreilles, et cela me fit perdre ma concentration. Je _déteste_ les bruits sourds et les cris, ils sonnent tellement fort à mes oreilles. Ladybug, elle, ne perdit pas une seule seconde. N'attendant pas que je me remette du choc, elle sauta du toit de l'arc pour foncer vers l'épicentre de l'explosion.  
Je la suivis aussi vite que je pu, alors que tout le monde semblait fuir du côté inverse. Ces moments là me faisaient le plus peur : la foule en panique est le plus grand obstacle à notre mission.  
Une voix puissante retentit alors.

« Le surmenage, c'est FINI ! Maintenant que j'ai tué mon patron, je n'aurais plus jamais à me faire virer ! Je peux enfin laisser ma rage éclater ! »

Celui qui avait prononcé ces mots était la créature qui avait été transformée par l'Akuma. Son corp déformé pullulait de pustules de magma qui explosaient et se reformaient aussitôt sur ses bras. Sa voix était affreusement grave et indiscerne, on aurait dit qu'elle était étouffée sous la carapace de feu qui le recouvrait. Inquiet, je jetais un regard vers Ladybug qui fronçait les sourcils en faisant face au monstre.  
Je pense que nous savions tous les deux que ce pauvre homme faisait partit de l'un des _cas spéciaux_. Ces gens là ont une telle haine en eux qu'ils ne peuvent pas être sauvés, car l'Akuma ne possède pas qu'un objet mais leur âme elle même. Le seul moyen de protéger la population est de les éliminer, de manière très _définitive_.  
Vous voyez, quand je vous disais que notre travail était bien différent de ce que vous pourriez penser ?

« Vous ! Ladybug, Chat noir, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire contre mon POUVOIR ? Je vais vous détruire, vous exterminer, vous écraser et vous démembrer ! »

Ladybug eût le temps de bondir lorsqu'une boule de feu lancée par la chose lui frôla la cuisse, mais elle manqua son atterrissage et s'affala au sol. Je me suis alors jeté d'un bond vers elle pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée, alors qu'elle se relevait déjà.

« Ladybug, ça va ?!  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Chat. Je crois qu'il faut trouver son point faible et vite l'exterminer, sinon il risque de causer encore plus de dommages. Occupes-toi d'évacuer les civils encore présents dans les immeubles, je m'occupe à le distraire. Dépêches toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour le vaincre ! »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je n'aimais normalement pas la laisser seule devant un ennemi aussi mortel que lui, mais les habitants du quartier avaient besoin d'être sauvés. Je me suis précipité vers l'une des entrée du bâtiment le plus proche, ouvrant brusquement la porte. Une foule criante s'était cachée à l'intérieur, et se mit à courir vers dès que je leur avait ouvert la porte ; c'était vraiment insupportable à entendre. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me boucher les oreilles d'une main tout en gardant un oeil sur Ladybug et son combat, mais surveillant tout de même la foule de civils affolés que je faisais sortir des immeubles les uns après les autres.  
Mais mon coeur s'arrêta net lorsque je vit Ladybug être frappée de plein fouet par une autre boule de feu. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'avais déjà laissé tomber l'idée d'aider les civils : ma Ladybug était plus importante que TOUT. J'avais déjà déplié mon arme et m'était élancé sur le dos du monstre qui était trop occupé à affaiblir Ladybug à terre. D'un coup sec et sans hésitation j'ai planté le bâton dans la gorge de la créature qui se redressa en portant ses mains au cou. Plusieurs litres de sangs ruisselaient sur le sol, tachant non seulement mes habits mais également ceux de Ladybug qui semblait avoir peine à tenir sur ses jambes, deux mètres plus loin. Je devais finir ce combat maintenant pour pouvoir aider ma coéquipière au plus vite.  
Pour achever la créature, j'ai retiré vivement mon arme de sa gorge et l'est laissée s'affaler sur la route ensanglantée. Il s'était retourné vers moi, et j'ai alors cru percevoir dans un son étouffé la voix de l'homme, dessous, qui me remerciait dans un dernier soupir d'agonie alors que je plantais mon bâton dans son crâne. Le sang m'arrosait abondamment le visage, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire.  
L'Akuma s'échappa du corps sans vie sans attendre une seconde de plus. Il était aussi noir que de l'obsidienne et puait la mort et l'éternelle souffrance. Je jetais un regard vers Ladybug qui l'attrapa avec ses dernières forces avant de s'écrouler sous son propre poids une fois que l'Akuma était purifié. Le corps de la créature disparut ne laissant place sur le pavé qu'à un homme troué baignant dans son propre sang, et je pris le choix de déterrer mon bâton planté dans le front de ce pauvre gars.  
Je me suis ensuite rapidement jeté vers Ladybug pour la rattraper dans sa chute et l'empêcher de se blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. À quelques mètres, je voyais déjà la police et les journalistes s'avancer vers le lieu où nous nous trouvions. Bien que le maire de Paris avait officiellement décrété qu'il nous laissait exercer nos pratiques pour le bien de la population, les forces de l'ordre ne nous appréciaient vraiment pas et avaient même tendance à nous persécuter. Les journalistes, eux… Ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé, surtout dans mon état actuel.

« Chat... »

Je perçus la voix de Ladybug dans mes bras qui tentait de s'accrocher tant bien que mal à mon cou. Ne voulant pas rester là une seule seconde de plus, je glissai mes bras sous ses jambes et dans son dos pour la porter, et j'utilisais mon bâton pour me propulser dans les airs et sauter sur un immeuble à côté. Je ne savais vraiment pas où aller pour la laisser se reposer : l'hôpital était un lieu trop dangereux pour nous, les toits n'étaient définitivement pas une bonne idée, et je n'avais aucune idée du chemin qu'il fallait prendre jusqu'à chez elle. Je n'avais qu'un seul choix : rentrer chez moi, et la cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retour à la case départ

Je l'ai posée sur mon lit en catastrophe, fermant ma porte à double tour et priant pour que mon père ne m'ait pas entendu rentrer par la fenêtre. J'avais de la chance que la femme de chambre avait pris la peine de laisser une vitre ouverte aujourd'hui, autrement j'aurais dû passer par l'entrée et cela aurait été une tâche beaucoup moins facile pour échapper à la vigilance de la maison.  
Je la sentit se crisper dans mes bras quand je la relâchai, mais je lui souris alors du mieux que je pû pour la rassurer. Elle se laissa alors faire, s'étalant sur le lit dans une moue de souffrance.  
Ses blessures n'étaient vraiment pas belles. Elle avait les jambes écorchées de toutes parts et la totalité de son abdomen semblait brûlé sous son costume ; il fallait que j'agisse rapidement ou elle pourrait en garder de grosses séquelles à vie, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Et merde... »

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de jurer, c'était le stress qui me faisait marcher désormais. Tout en me mordant le pouce, je me suis tourné vers l'ordinateur encore éteint. J'allais avoir besoin de cours en ligne _très rapide_ pour pouvoir soigner ça.

Je me suis jeté dessus et l'ai allumé en moins de deux, mais je ne pouvais pas lâcher une seule seconde Ladybug du regard. Je la voyais gémir et se tordre dans un sens ou dans l'autre, chaque respiration semblait la faire immensément souffrir , et je priais pour qu'elle réussisse à tenir.  
Deux ou trois forums parcourus plus tard, j'avais compris que je n'arriverait pas à l'aider entièrement seul et que j'aurais besoin des services d'un _vrai_ médecin compétent pour l'aider. Elle semblait avoir une brûlure au second ou au troisième degrès, peut-être un stade entre les deux : pour le moment je devais me contenter de rincer la zone touchée dans un bain froid et essayer de retirer la partie de son costume qui lui collait à la peau, mais cela n'allait évidemment pas suffire ; c'était la suite qui m'inquiétait beaucoup plus. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de la procédure à suivre, et la plupart des sites restaient assez flous là dessus. Certains faisaient mention d'une crème spéciale dans ce genre de cas, mais je n'en avais pas à disposition immédiatement.  
Après ce cours instant de réflexion, je suis partit reprendre Ladybug pour me précipiter vers ma salle de bain et la déposer le plus doucement possible dans la baignoire. J'ai allumé la douchette, vérifiant bien la température qui devait être entre 15° et 16°, et ait arrosé sa blessure d'eau.  
Je ne pouvais pas vraiment définir sa réaction : elle semblait soulagée mais également plus agitée ; peut être que cela lui faisait encore plus mal ?

« Ladybug, calmes-toi, c'est bientôt fini. »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait clos auparavant, et son regard se posa dans le miens. Son expression me fit sauter un battement de coeur ; la voir dans cet état me faisait beaucoup trop de mal. Je lui sourit à nouveau, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. J'avais au même moment dégainé mon bâton de mon dos, allumant l'écran supérieur pour contacter Rena Rouge : Elle était la seule autre personne qui pouvait nous aider, en omettant Magma Doll -mais c'était hors de question que je lui demande son aide, même dans un cas aussi grave que celui-là-. Mais elle ne répondit pas ; elle devait être occupée avec autre chose. Je lui laissai un message, espérant qu'elle l'écouterait aussi vite qu'elle pourrait.

« Rena ? Je t'en pris, réponds ! Il y a eu un Akuma près des Champs Elysées, Ladybug a été brûlée et j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai rien pour m'occuper d'elle. Retrouve moi au... »

J'avais fait une pause. Donner le lieu où l'on se trouvait maintenant, c'était donner mon identité : Rena était intelligente, elle ne manquerait pas de comprendre que dans un instant de panique, l'endroit où j'emmène une personne blessée sera forcément là où j'habite. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix si je voulais de l'aide.

« Retrouve moi au manoir Agreste. Passe par la baie vitrée à l'arrière, l'une des fenêtre est ouverte. Et ne fais pas trop de bruit en rentrant, je t'en pris ! »

J'avais éteint la communication : ne restait plus qu'à espérer maintenant qu'elle arriverait rapidement pour m'aider. Peut être qu'elle savait mieux se débrouiller que moi pour ce genre de cas ?

Une dizaine de minute était passée. Je venais d'éteindre l'écoulement de l'eau quand j'entendis quelqu'un dégringoler sur le plancher de ma chambre. Je me suis retourné vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain : C'était Rena, tenant entre ses mains ce qui semblait être un grand kit de soin.

« Chat ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?! »

Elle se précipita vers moi et je ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« Elle est là. Tu as de quoi soigner une brûlure, là dedans ?  
\- Evidemment. Je fais des études de médecine dans la vie réelle, c'est un coup de chance pour nous ! J'ai la pommade qu'il nous faut, et il faudra bander la plaie après coup. Tu as essayé de retirer la partie du tissus brûlé ?  
\- Pas encore, j'étais sur le point de le faire…  
\- Tant mieux, je pense pas que tu aurais réussi. »

Je me suis reculé alors que Ladybug tenta de m'aggriper la main dans un geste de désespoir. Elle était au bord de l'inconscience, c'était insupportable à regarder. Rena sembla remarquer cela, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule en souriant.

« Chat, tu as eu les bons réflexes. Laisse moi faire maintenant et va te reposer, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce, et me retourne pour m'en aller. Elle ferma la porte derrière moi une fois que je l'avais franchit, et je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que de me plonger dans mon lit en soupirant profondément.

Avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas pris attention à ma plaie au thorax. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas rouverte entre temps, autrement j'aurais à la recoudre à nouveau moi même, et c'est pas vraiment ma partie favorite du métier. Je me positionne devant la baie vitrée où mon reflet me fixait de ses yeux fatigués, et je dézippe lentement ma combinaison pour pouvoir regarder l'état de mon écorchure. Cela semblait s'être stabilisé, je ne saignais plus en tout cas et une longue croûte parcourait mon torse. Dès que j'en aurais le temps je prendrais le soin de retirer les points de suture par moi-même.

Quelques minutes après, je vit Rena sortir de ma salle de bain. Je refermais mon costume et me tournais vers elle avec un air qui a du l'apitoyer, puisqu'elle me sourit à nouveau.

« Tout va bien, elle se repose maintenant, je l'ai laissée dans la baignoire pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se lever. et toi, ça va ? Tu peux me raconter ce qui est arrivé ? »

Je me suis assis sur le lit en levant les yeux au ciel, coupable pour ce qui était arrivé. Si j'étais resté avec Ladybug au lieu d'aider ces stupides gens sans intérêts, peut être qu'elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Je me concentrais alors sur la conversation tout en me frottant les yeux.

« C'est… Un bureaucrate, comme souvent. Le gars devait avoir été viré, c'était l'un des "cas". Ladybug m'avait demandé d'aider les gens coincés dans les immeubles qu'il avait essayé de détruire, mais elle s'est faite frappée par une espèce de boule de lave je crois. J'ai dû tuer le gars avant de venir ici. Si seulement j'étais intervenu plus tôt...  
\- Chat, c'est vraiment pas ta faute je te dis. Ce sont les risques du métier ! En acceptant notre rôle, on a tous signés pour ça.

\- Cela fait cinq ans que l'on chasse l'Hawk Moth, et on ne sait toujours pas qui il est ni comment l'arrêter. Notre métier n'est pas vraiment une réussite jusqu'à maintenant. »

À mes mots j'entendis une voix traverser la porte de la chambre.

« Adrien ? J'ai entendu du bruit, vous êtes revenu ? »

Je sursautai ; Rena aussi. Elle n'avait peut être pas compris jusqu'à maintenant qui j'étais vraiment ; au moins il n'y aura désormais plus de doutes.  
Je lui criai du regard d'aller se cacher avec Ladybug, et elle s'exécuta sans attendre une seconde de plus avec un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Oui ! Je suis rentré... »

Je me suis dé-transformé alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Nathalie pénétra dans la pièce, et sourit en me voyant l'espace de quelques secondes avant de perdre ce visage chaleureux qui lui était si rare.

« Cela fait deux jours que vous avez disparu, votre père s'inquiétait.

\- Tu parles. »

Elle détourna les yeux en entendant un bruit venant de la salle de bain.

« Vous avez un invité ? Ce n'est pas dans votre planning pour aujourd'hui, vous avez un cours d'escrime dans moins d'une heu-

\- Je viens de disparaître deux jours, et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est pour me parler de mon planning ?!  
\- Adrien, c'est important que vous continuiez à vous entraîner pour devenir quelqu'un de bien à l'avenir.  
\- Devenir quelqu'un de bien ? Me conformer au moule, oui ! J'en ai marre de mon père et de toutes ses stupides règles, j'en ai marre de toi et de ton planning, j'en ai marre de cette vie ! Laissez moi un peu respirer ! »

J'avais hurlé cette dernière phrase sous le regard stupéfait de Nathalie. Je m'en voulais un peu au fond de moi, après tout elle était simplement payée pour me garder à l'oeil et avait dû se faire sévèrement engueulée quand j'avais disparu. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça, de toutes ces manières. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit d'être _moi_ ?  
Elle n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et se retourna pour s'en aller en baissant les yeux, fermant la porte derrière elle. J'étais enfin seul, jusqu'à ce que Rena sorte de la salle de bain. C'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait sans mon costume.

« Tu es… Adrien ?  
\- Adrien Agreste en personne, et tu as même eu l'honneur de rencontrer ma _babysitter_. »

J'avais presque craché ce mot sans m'en rendre compte. C'était terriblement ridicule d'avoir quelqu'un qui surveille tes moindres faits et gestes, surtout quand tu as plus de dix-neuf ans.

« Je suis désolé que tu ait dû assister à ça.  
\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai assisté à beaucoup de disputes, crois moi, et celle là n'était pas la pire. Tu as raison tu sais, ton père n'est vraiment pas commode.  
\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire... »

Notre discussion fut interrompue par le geignement d'une Ladybug tenant à peine sur ses pieds dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, une main sur son ventre nu rougis et couvert d'un strap blanc qui faisait quatre fois le tour de sa taille. Elle tentait d'avancer encore vers nous avec peine, titubant à chaque pas.

« Ladybug, calme toi ! »

Je me suis précipité vers elle pour l'aider à tenir debout, et elle manqua de tomber sur moi lorsque je la rattrapai dans mes bras.

« Adrien.. ? »

Elle semblait dans les vapes, à la fois ici et ailleurs. Je lui sourit en acquiesçant pour la garder concentrée alors que je la déplaçais jusqu'à mon lit.

« C'est bon Ladybug, calmes toi ! J'ai réussi à te soigner comme je pouvais, alors ne bouge pas trop et essaye de dormir encore. »

Rena était venu m'aider à l'installer tout en lui parlant pour la rassurer. Je voyais bien que des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres à chaque regard qu'elle posait sur moi, mais je n'aurais simplement pas pu y répondre tout de suite. Pas alors que ma lady était dans cet état.

Ladybug s'est rendormie quelque minutes après cette scène. Je voyais déjà le soleil se coucher depuis les fenêtres de ma chambre, et j'avais l'impression que tout ceci avait été à la fois éternellement long mais aussi très précipité. Je pouvais enfin prendre du temps pour souffler, et c'est ce que je comptais faire.  
Au même moment, alors que Rena ne quittait plus la blessée des yeux, je sentit Plagg sortir de ma poche arrière et se planter devant moi en évitant le champ de vision de la renarde.

« C'est pas trop tôt, elle te lâche enfin du regard ! »

Je l'attrapai du bout de la queue et m'avançai vers la baie vitrée pour nous éloigner encore un peu.

« À quoi bon te cacher ? Tu n'es qu'un Kwami, tu n'as pas de réelle identité dans le fond.  
\- Les habitudes. Bon, je crève la dalle ! Tu peux pas aller me chercher un morceau de fromage ?  
\- Plagg, je… Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, là. Je ne peux pas sortir de ma chambre sans croiser mon père, et à moins que tu n'ait créé un stock de camembert inodore dans la bibliothèque tu n'auras rien ce soir. Désolé. »

Je baissai la tête. C'était fatiguant de devoir s'occuper de tout, vraiment. J'avais l'impression que plus la journée avançait, plus cela empirait.

« Très bien, très bien, j'ai compris. Il faut me le dire si je dérange ! »

Plagg parut compréhensif, mais à sa manière. Il décida de me laisser tranquille et s'envola vers la corde de la tyrolienne traversant ma chambre pour s'y suspendre et observer la pièce avec plus de hauteur.

« Ecoutes Rena, je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Il commence à être tard, tes parents risqueraient de s'inquiéter si tu ne rentrait pas tout de suite. Je m'occuperais bien d'elle, je te promet. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi pour la première fois depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête dubitatif.

« D'accord, surveille là surtout. Si tu as un quelconque problème appelles moi immédiatement, ok ?  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers ma fenêtre encore ouverte sans attendre une seconde de plus, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil sur Ladybug, avant d'enjamber l'encadrement.

« D'ailleurs Chat, ne t'en fais pas pour la patrouille de cette nuit. J'appellerai Magma Doll et on ira faire un tour à votre place.  
\- Merci beaucoup Rena. »

Elle décolla de la vitre pour tomber au sol dans une galipette artistique, puis courut furtivement vers l'extérieur de la propriété pour se fondre avec les couleurs du ciel cramoisi. Une fois qu'elle avait disparut derrière un appartement plus loin, je me suis retourné en soupirant profondément. Ladybug était là. Son souffle soulevait sa poitrine puis la faisait retomber sans bruit, alors que le vent provenant de la fenêtre s'amusait à remuer une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Je refermai la vitre sans attendre, puis m'avançai de quelque pas vers elle pour l'habiller de ma couverture. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid en plus de tout ça.  
M'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le lit, je gardais un oeil sur son visage endormi. Rena Rouge avait raison d'un certain côté, ce genre d'incident faisait partit des risques du métier ; mais je m'en voulais tellement que la culpabilité m'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Ma Ladybug, ma pauvre Ladybug.  
Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre elle se détransformerait lors de son sommeil, alors je pris le choix de me bander les yeux avec un morceau de t-shirt déchiré qui traînait dans mon dressing en attendant son réveil, c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité ; mais, pas longtemps après, le sommeil me gagna aussi sans que je ne puisse y résister.

La nuit fut longue, mais le matin se levait finalement. J'avais encore les yeux bandés, et je tatais alors ma main à ma droite pour vérifier si Ladybug était toujours là, et si… Un frottement de tissus vint à la rencontre de ma peau -sans doute une veste- et cela confirma mes soupçons ; Ladybug était à nouveau en civil.

« Ladybug, tu es réveillée ? »

Je l'entendis grogner et elle sembla se relever en baillant longuement. Je ne voyais rien, je cherchais donc son visage à l'aveugle pour pouvoir orienter ma tête.

« A-Adrien…?! Qu'est-ce que...

\- Désolé ma lady, je devais veiller sur toi cette nuit. Mais regardes, je me suis bandé les yeux !

\- Oh... »

Un long silence s'installa alors que je la sentis sortir du lit. Elle se leva sur ses deux pieds, et cela me rassurait d'un certain côté car cela voulait dire qu'elle allait mieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier, après qu'on ait vaincu l'Akuma ? Je n'ai que des bribes de souvenirs, et la furieuse impression qu'on m'a posé un feu de forêt sur le ventre. Ca fait vraiment mal.  
\- Tu te rappelle la boule de lave que tu t'es prise de plein fouet ? C'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Je ne savais pas où aller et l'hôpital n'était clairement pas une bonne idée, alors je t'ai emmenée jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai appelé Rena, elle m'a aidé à te soigner. Il faudra juste que tu te repose pendant plusieurs semaines et que tu ne fasses pas trop d'efforts, d'accord ? »

Un nouveau silence pesa dans la pièce alors que j'attendais sa réponse.

« Ladybug ?  
\- D-Désolée, Ad-... Chat, je veux dire. C'est vraiment gentil, vraiment. »

Je souris simplement en soupirant à nouveau. Ca devenait vraiment très récurrent, ces soupirs prolongés qui me prenaient.

« Est-ce que tu penses que ça ira ? Si tu as trop mal, je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi et... Je sais pas. Appeler tes parents ou tes amis ? Tu as bien de la famille, non ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas chaton, je pense que ça ira. Après tout nous guérissons plus rapidement que la plupart des personnes, j'arrive déjà à marcher ! »

J'entendis quelque bruits de pas sur le parquet suivis d'un bruit sourd qui semblait être celui d'une chute. Je me suis tourné vers elle, espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas fait mal mais n'osant toujours pas retirer mon bandage aux yeux.

« Bon oui, je titube un peu. Mais c'est déjà un bon début quand je pense à toutes les blessures que je me suis faite !  
\- Il va falloir que je te raccompagne alors. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on va se débrouiller ! »

Elle s'était mise à rire d'embarras. Cela sonnait comme de la musique à mes oreilles, une symphonie qui rythmait mon coeur. Je me suis alors mis à rire aussi pendant quelques secondes avant que nos deux voix s'éteignent.

« Tu sais, Chat... »

Elle s'était rassise sur le lit qui s'était légèrement affalé sous son poids, et je la sentis se rapprocher de moi. Elle ne devait être qu'à une vingtaine de centimètre de mon visage, et lorsque je voulu reculer par réflexe elle m'attrapa la main rapidement.

« Ladybug ? Ca va…? »

Je sentais son autre main se glisser le long de mes cheveux alors que ses doigts se posaient sur mon épaule puis remontaient sur ma joue. Le touché de sa peau contre la mienne me faisait tourner la tête, j'avais l'impression que ces palpations étaient décuplés par ma cécité factrice. Je sentis son souffle contre mes lèvres, nos nez se touchaient presque et la chaleur de son corps m'enveloppait tout entier. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir clairement, ne me laissant entraîner dans cette excitation charnelle qu'à moitié alors que je la sentis me renverser sur le lit. Elle me mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille, faisant monter en moi une fièvre incessante.

« L-Ladybug, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu peux pas juste faire ça-  
\- En fait, je ne devrais pas t'appeler Chat. Tu es Adrien... »

Entendre ce nom sortir de la bouche de Ladybug provoqua en moi un frisson incontrôlable qui parcourut tout mon corps et redressa mes cheveux sur ma tête. Une part de moi me criait que ce n'était pas normal et que je devais résister : les risques étaient trop grands, nous pourrions le regretter tous les deux et notre relation pourrait s'en trouver modifiée. En revanche, une autre part de moi me suppliait de me laisser faire et de ne pas interrompre ce moment que j'avais tant attendu depuis cinq ans.

Les lèvres de ma tendre ; j'y avait finalement droit. Elles avaient un goût doux et sucré lorsqu'elles se posèrent pour la première fois sur les miennes, ce fut un baisé au début fébrile mais qui s'intensifia avec les secondes qui s'écoulaient.  
Mais brusquement, Ladybug sembla s'agiter et se redressa pour descendre du lit sans explication en me laissant là. Je me redressai aussi, cherchant sa présence du bout des doigts.

« Ma… Ma lady ?  
\- Non Chat, on ne devrait pas faire ça. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je crois que c'est juste… La peur, ou l'imminence de la mort... »

Sa voix venait d'à deux mètres de moi. Je me suis rapidement tourné vers elle et l'ait attrapée par les hanches dans un mouvement qui se voulait réconfortant mais elle se déroba un pas vers l'avant.

« Ladybug, s'il te plait-  
\- Je vais retourner chez moi seule. J'appellerai Rena si j'ai un problème, merci pour tout... »

Je voulut retirer mon bandeau pour finalement la voir ; ce petit jeu commençait à m'agacer. Plus je me rapprochais d'elle, plus j'avais l'impression de faire des faux pas. Que venait-il de se passer ? Est-ce qu'elle cherchait juste un peu d'attention dans un moment de faiblesse, ou essayait-elle de cacher ses sentiments pour rester professionnelles ? J'avais l'impression de ne plus connaître ma propre coéquipière.  
Quand j'avais enlevé le bout de tissus de mes yeux, Ladybug s'était déjà retransformée et était en train de sauter de la fenêtre sans même un regard vers moi. Je laissais ballonner mes bras sur le lit en soupirant. Le destin était _vraiment_ contre moi depuis deux jours, j'avais du mal à le supporter.  
Un grand vide s'installa en moi suite à son départ. Seulement deux nuit passées avec elle et je m'étais déjà habituée à sa présence à mes côtés. Elle devait m'en vouloir à en mourir pour ne pas l'avoir arrêtée, à l'instant.  
Je laissai retomber ma tête contre mon oreiller en fermant les yeux : j'étais tout bonnement exténué, comme après l'une de ces nuits où je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'oeil une minute. Entre mes insomnies et mes hypersomnies je n'étais pas souvent en grande forme, il faut bien l'avouer.  
Est-ce que c'était notre destin ? Est-ce que nous étions maudits à nous tourner autour sans jamais pouvoir nous rejoindre ?  
Plagg se posa près de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Adrien, je ne vois pas ce que tu cherche chez elle. Vous êtes opposés par nature, elle est la vie et tu es la destruction ! »

Plagg avait raison mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Nous n'étions pas _si_ différents que ça, il devait bien y avoir un moyen.

« T'es qu'un kwami, tu comprends rien de toute façon. »

Je me suis tourné dans le lit pour m'opposer à lui. Et puis, dormir encore un peu ne devrait pas me faire de mal.  
Plagg comprit que je ne voulais plus lui parler, et se contenta de soupirer pour aller faire autre chose. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je cru entendre de la déception dans son soupire.

Je me suis fait réveillé par la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée, et par les bruits de pas strictes qui étaient sans un seul doute ceux de mon père.  
Je me suis redressé subitement, comme un petit soldat face à son supérieur, et ait immédiatement plongé mon regard dans le siens. Ses yeux étaient sévères et mécontents.

« Donc, tu disparais deux jours sans donner la moindre nouvelle.  
\- Père…  
\- En rentrant, tu décide de t'en prendre à Nathalie pendant mon absence.  
\- C'est un-  
\- Silence, Adrien. Tu ne me coupes pas la parole. »

Je baissai les yeux en silence. J'aurais pensé que ma disparition l'inquiéterait un minimum, comme l'avait dit Nathalie la veille, mais même si cela avait été le cas il semblait qu'il ait très vite retrouvé les vieilles habitudes en reportant toute la faute sur mes épaules.

« Considère les trois derniers jours comme les seuls jours de repos que tu auras dans l'année, à partir de maintenant je veux te voir reprendre la routine. Tu as une leçon de piano dans trente minute et j'espère pour toi que tu es prêt. J'ai d'ailleurs pris rendez-vous avec un coiffeur pour Vendredi, il te coupera tout _ça_. Tu es un Agreste, pas un hippie, alors coiffes-toi un peu comme tel.  
\- Père, non ! Je... »

Mon coeur battait la chamade tant la tension était pesante dans la pièce. Je devais le faire, je devais lui répondre et lui dire que je n'en pouvait plus, comme je l'avais fait avec Nathalie. Son expression froide me figeai sur place, j'avais tout simplement peur.

« Je ne veux pas. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, et ses sourcils s'affaissèrent d'un air menaçant qui me fit déglutir difficilement.

« Pardon ?  
\- J'ai essayé de vous le dire, père. Je n'en peux plus, ce que vous essayez de faire ce n'est pas moi !  
\- Je te donne toutes les cartes qu'il te faut pour réussir dans la vie, et tu les refuse ?  
\- Oui. »

Ce dernier mot sembla représenter le clou de la conversation. Mon père me toisait de ses yeux distants bercés de désillusions et ne su quoi répondre. Il se contenta alors de me jeter une dernière phrase au visage avant de se retourner et de sortir de ma chambre.

« Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma maison. Tu n'es plus mon fils. »

Je détournait les yeux aussitôt. C'était soudain, mais prévisible. Je l'avais simplement déçu comme je décevais toujours tout le monde.  
Je suis descendu de mon lit alors que la porte claquait dans son dos. Plagg était dans un coin de la pièce, il avait écouté en silence jusqu'à maintenant et ne disait mot.

La fenêtre d'où était sortie Ladybug était encore ouverte. Je m'en suis approché d'un pas fatigué ; les nuages grondaient dans le ciel, ils semblaient aussi me reprocher tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. J'ai posé les pieds sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, et me suis simplement laissé plongé dans le vide.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une journée sans Chat Noir

Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles alors que je voyais l'herbe âpre du sol se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. La chute semblait s'éterniser et le temps ralentissait autour de moi : un coup d'oeil vers le ciel me fit fléchir. Est-ce que je devais appeler Plagg pour qu'il me transforme, ou était-ce mieux que quelqu'un d'autre prenne mon rôle ?  
Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus cette grande mascarade me faisait penser à une pièce. J'étais maintenant un vieil acteur fatigué, je n'étais plus capable de remplir ma mission. Peut être que Magma Doll ferait un meilleur Chat Noir que moi ?  
Un vieil acteur fatigué ; c'est bien comme ça que je me voyais du haut de mes dix-neuf ans. C'en était presque comique, j'étais jeune et pourtant si désespéré. Tout le monde me laissait tomber, les uns après les autres.  
J'entendis une voix à la fois lointaine mais très proche crier mon nom, et c'est ensuite que je me suis transformé sans même avoir à le demander.  
Le temps avait repris son cours, je n'étais plus seul avec mes pensées : j'ai fait une galipette pour rattraper ma chute comme tout bon Chat Noir l'aurait fait, puis je me suis laissé m'étaler dans le gazon minablement.  
Ma détransformation fut immédiate, et Plagg se jeta presque sur moi en tentant de me donner un coup pitoyable sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, là ? T'as perdu la tête ! »

Je détournai les yeux car je ne trouvais pas d'explication. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais jeté de cette fenêtre ? Mon regard se dirigea vers le ciel en direction de la baie vitrée. Je l'avais fait instinctivement, c'était la chose à faire.

« Plagg, je crois que je ne peux plus être Chat Noir. »

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent à mes mots et sa queue se balança mollement ; il semblait en tomber des nues.

« Mais Adrien, tu peux pas juste abandonner ton rôle !  
\- Je vais ramener la bague à Ladybug, elle saura à qui la donner. »

Je fit glisser l'anneau de mon doigt alors que Plagg se jeta sur mes mains pour m'empêcher ; trop tard, il venait de disparaître dans un petit nuage noir. J'étais à nouveau seul.  
Je me lève sans grande conviction et m'avance vers le côté avant de la demeure. Maintenant, je devais m'en aller et chercher mon héroïne.

La retrouver n'était pas une mince affaire : j'interrogeais les passants pour savoir s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue s'envoler d'un toit à l'autre, mais personne ne l'avait aperçue depuis qu'elle avait quitté ma maison. Enfin, mon ancienne maison.  
Je parcourais les rues isolées dans les environs de là où je pensais avoir localisé son appartement, espérant la voir se pencher à une fenêtre ; mais à la place, une figure familière tourna au coin d'un immeuble et me fit face.

« Alya ?  
\- Adrien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je détournai les yeux pour réfléchir quelques secondes à une excuse convenable, mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche elle me coupa net.

« Pas de mensonges, Agreste. »

Son regard aiguisé me transperça, et face à cet air sérieux je ne pouvais pas mentir. Comment avait-elle fait ?

« Je… Je cherche Ladybug. Pour lui donner ça. »

À ces mots je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et en ressortit la bague de destruction que je lui tendit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ; elle posa immédiatement sa main sur la mienne pour la refermer et enterrer le Miraculous entre mes doigts.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Je n'en suis plus… Capable. »

Cela me surprenait qu'elle ne se pose pas de questions sur moi, sur la bague. Je venais de lui avouer qui j'étais réellement, et pourtant je ne pouvais lire dans ces yeux que de l'apitoiement.

« Gardes la, tu es Chat Noir. Paris ne serait plus pareille sans toi.  
\- Alya, tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas toi qui doit supporter le poids de plus de deux millions de vies.  
\- Si tu savais. »

À ces mots que je ne compris d'abord pas, elle plongea sa main dans le col de son pull pour en ressortir un collier. Ce n'était pas un simple bijou : Il me fallut quelques secondes pour le comprendre, mais c'était bien le Miraculous du renard.

« Ce n'est pas une imitation. C'est moi, Rena Rouge. »

Je ne savais que répondre. Si elle était Rena Rouge, c'était normal qu'elle n'ait pas posé de questions sur mon identité puisqu'elle me connaissait déjà ; cela paraissait logique.  
Elle rangea son pendentif, avant de replonger son regard dans le miens.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Où est Ladybug ?  
\- Je-... Je la cherche, justement. Elle est partie, elle... »

Je fis une pause. Etais-ce nécessaire de raconter à Alya ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était en partie ma faute si elle s'était enfuie. Elle risquerait de m'en vouloir.

« Comment ça, elle est partie ?!  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la retenir qu'elle avait sauté par fenêtre pour s'enfuir ! »

J'avais haussé la voix sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne criais pas contre elle, mais plutôt contre moi-même.

« Je vois… Je suppose que si elle avait eut des ennuis elle m'aurait déjà appelée. Elle doit aller bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Tu sais où elle habite ?  
\- Elle reste toujours très "confidentielle" sur sa vraie identité, tu le sais bien ça. »

Je soupirais en me disant que justement, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour être cachée. Si je ne la trouvais pas peut-être que je devrais remettre la bague au Maître ?

« Aller, remet ton Miraculous et arrête de chouiner. Ce n'est pas en fuyant tes responsabilités que tu vas t'en sortir ! »

Elle avait sourit ; je suppose que ce devait être une blague, mais intérieurement je le prenait mal. Je me contentai de sourire vaguement à mon tour en poussant un profond soupir.

« C'est ça, ouai.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que j'appelle Nino et qu'on aille en ville pour se changer les idées, là, maintenant ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça !  
\- C'est pas un peu précipité comme décision ? On a des choses plus urgentes à faire...  
\- Je vais aussi appeler Marinette, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler depuis au moins un mois ! »

Elle ne m'avait même pas écoutée. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas envie de sortir, mais je devais rapidement rendre la bague avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive et que je ne doive encore me battre. Elle venait d'attraper son téléphone dans sa poche pour pianoter rapidement dessus.

« Alya, je-  
\- Adrien Agreste, arrêtez de m'empêcher de vous redonner le sourire. Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas relâché en oubliant tous nos trucs de super-héros ? »

Je restais silencieux. Je ne m'étais pas changé les idées depuis des lustres, elle n'avait vraiment pas tord. J'étais constamment là à penser à Ladybug, à Chat Noir, à l'Hawk Moth.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors aujourd'hui, oublie tout ça ! On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir, comme au bon vieux temps quand on était au collège et que tu disais à ton père que tu allais réviser chez Nino alors que tu sortais avec nous. C'était la bonne époque ! »

Ce souvenir m'amusait, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Tout semblait si simple à l'époque, la menace du Papillon n'était pas aussi importante qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui.

« Ok, tu as gagné. Juste une après-midi. »

Elle m'offrit un grand sourire vainqueur avant de se replonger sur son téléphone pour continuer à écrire à Nino et à Marinette sans attendre.  
Marinette ; cela faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je contactais Nino de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais je n'ai jamais été très proche d'elle en comparaison. Elle est juste "l'amie à Alya" dans mon esprit.  
Quelque minute après s'être plantée devant son téléphone, celle-ci releva sa tête.

« Ils arrivent, je leur ait dits de nous retrouver devant le Mcdo aux Champs Elysées dans 20 minutes !  
\- Mais on est à l'autre bout de la ville ! »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle m'attrapa la main rapidement pour m'entraîner dans la direction inverse en riant.

« Justement, il faut courir ! »

Nous sommes arrivés bien trop en retard après avoir pris une multitude de bus et de métros. L'excitement d'Alya était très contagieux et je devais bien l'avouer, elle avait réussi à me redonner le sourire pendant le trajet. Intérieurement je n'allais évidemment pas mieux et le poids des responsabilités me pesait toujours, mais faire une pause me faisait du bien.  
Nous sommes arrivés à bouts de souffle sous les yeux amusés de Nino qui était là déjà depuis un petit moment.

« Vous m'avez fait attendre !  
\- Déso Nino, c'est elle qui a cru pouvoir se transformer en Flash pour le trajet ! »

Nous avons rit, et je cru apercevoir Marinette arriver dans le coin de mon oeil.  
Elle avait beaucoup changé ; de ce que je me souvenais elle portait constamment des couettes et ce petit haut blanc qui ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur. Maintenant ses cheveux courts lui donnaient un air beaucoup plus mâture, mais ses grands yeux bleus n'avaient pas changés et reflétaient le même optimisme qu'avant.

« Salut Marinette, ça fait longtemps !  
\- Ahah, A-Adrien ? Alya, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Adrien serait là…? »

Elle sembla tirer une tête décontenancée à ma vue, et détourna vite les yeux vers Alya. Est-ce que je voyais bien du mécontentement ?

« Tu ne voulais pas que je sois là ? Désolé, si j'avais sû je ne serais peut être pas venu.. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire d'embarras, mais Nino posa sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste réconfortant alors que je voyais le regard foudroyant d'Alya figer Marinette sur place.

« N-Non, j'ai pas dit ça ! D-Désolée ! Ca m'a juste surprise, je pensais que… Tu étais partis de la ville ? Après tout tu es un grand modèle international maintenant, tu devrais pas vivre en Amérique ou quoi... ?  
\- Pas vraiment, nan. J'ai toujours refusé de quitter Paris. »

Ma réponse sembla la satisfaire et elle soupira profondément.

« Marinette, tu es blessée ? »

Alya attrapa le visage de son amie entre ses mains, essuyant du doigt une écorchure sur son nez.

« Oh… J'ai juste été coincée dans l'incident de l'Akuma l'autre jour, plus de peur que de mal ! »

Elle sembla rire mais mon regard se perdait ailleurs. Je n'avais pas vu Marinette dans la foule quand j'évacuais les gens piégés, je l'aurais reconnue immédiatement sinon. Est-ce qu'elle mentait ? Alya soupira et tapota le crâne de Marinette.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention, quelle insensée ! »

La concernée tira la langue en retour, avant de sourire sincèrement. Mes doutes s'évanouirent, et je fit un signe de tête en direction du MacDonalds.

« Bon, on va se manger un truc ?  
\- Carrément ! »

Nous sommes entrés dans le fast-food aussi, et nous sommes dirigés vers les comptoirs avant de nous faire coupés par le cri strident de Marinette.

« - Luka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune fille souriante s'était presque jetée sur l'un des serveurs qui traversait le hall.

« Marinette, ça fait longtemps ! J'essaye de gagner quelques sous avant l'été prochain pour pouvoir aller à New York, et toi ? »

Je jetais un oeil vers l'homme à qui elle parlait. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, grand, des mèches colorées et une barbe naissante ; Il ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance à première vue. Alors c'était ça son type, les vieux punks ?  
Ils parlaient dans leur coin, et comme Alya et Nino semblaient déjà le connaître et bien s'entendre avec lui je commençais à me sentir seul seulement après quelque minutes.

« Et toi, t'es qui ? »

Il jeta un regard hautain vers moi et je croisais les bras pour m'imposer face à lui, bien qu'il mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que moi.

« Adrien. »

L'un de ses sourcils se haussa d'étonnement alors qu'il se mit à sourire ; je crois qu'il venait de me reconnaître.

« Adrien Agreste, celui qu'on voit partout sur les parfums ? »

Je tiquai en entendant les trois autres rirent. Est-ce qu'il venait de se foutre de ma gueule en face de mes amis ?

« Je suis peut être sur des bouteilles de parfum, mais moi au moins je ne travaille pas comme serveur et je gagne bien ma vie. »

Leurs rires se coupèrent net, et le gars au visage visiblement très expressif fronça les yeux.

« Tu cherches quoi là ?  
\- Luka, calme toi, il ne faisait que blaguer ! »

Marinette s'était tournée vers lui et avait attrapé sa main pour le calmer. Et moi, qui allait me calmer ?  
Je me suis retourné et suis sorti du fast-food en serrant les poings, j'entendais Nino et Alya suivre mes pas.

« Mec, calmes toi ! »

La porte claqua, et le bruit des klaxons me fit revenir à moi même une fois dehors. J'inspirais, puis expirais silencieusement.

« Adrien ?  
\- Désolé, je crois que je n'ai plus très faim. »

La main d'Alya se posa sur mon épaule et elle soupira en même temps que Nino.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi t'as réagis comme ça gars, Luka est un mec cool !  
\- T'as vu comment il m'a pris de haut ?  
\- C'était juste une blague. Il a du voir que t'étais stressé et- »

Je transperçai Nino du regard.

« Je suis pas stressé.  
\- Arrête de me mentir, je sais très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose depuis plusieurs mois. Pourquoi tu dis rien à ton meilleur pote ? »

Peut être parce que je ne pouvais simplement pas lui dire. Alya avait baissé la tête en même temps que moi sous la lourdeur de nos mensonges.

« Toi aussi Alya, tu agis comme lui ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

Je savais que je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça, alors je devais lui dire une vérité. Laquelle ? Il y avait tellement de choses qui se passaient mal en ce moment.

« Mon père m'a viré de la maison. »

Leurs quatre yeux firent un bond en coeur. Alya et Nino semblaient tous deux abasourdis par la nouvelle.

« Quoi ? Et depuis quand ?  
\- Ce matin. »

Mon regard valsait entre mes baskets et le trottoir, je n'arrivais rien à dire de plus et eux ne semblaient pas trouver les mots.

« Juste… Comme ça ? »

J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête, mais je savais très bien que ce n'étais pas juste "comme ça". C'était parce que j'étais un mauvais fils, un délinquant, un fugueur, et finalement un hors-la-loi ; bien que mon père n'en savait que la moitié.  
La voie de Marinette me parvint aux oreilles dans mon dos après le bruit de la porte qui s'était ouverte à la volée.

« Adrien, c'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Marinette, il- »

Alya avait tenté de prendre ma défense, mais la brune semblait bien trop énervée pour cela. Est-ce que c'était juste ça qui l'avait mise autant en colère ?

« Non seulement je suis gentille et je tolère ta présence avec mes amis, mais en plus tu abuse de cette gentillesse et tu parles mal à mon-... à Luka ? »

Je suis resté silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond avec toi ? T'as toujours été comme ça de toute manière, tu gâche toujours tout ! Tu as gâché mes années de collège, tu as gâché mes années de lycée, et maintenant tu gâche encore ma vie de jeune fille ! »

Elle s'était mise à hurler sans que je ne comprenne le moindre mot de ce qu'elle disait. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais gâché tout ça ? Je n'avais jamais rien fait, c'est à peine si nous nous parlions à l'époque.  
Elle pleurait, je ne l'ai remarqué qu'en levant les yeux vers son visage perlé alors que nous étions tous les trois stupéfaits par sa réaction.

« J-Je te déteste ! »

Elle éclata en sanglot avant de courir dans l'autre sens et Alya fut la première à réagir.

« Marinette, attends ! »

Elle m'avait soudainement lâché l'épaule qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure et se mit elle aussi à courir. On se serait cru dans une série télévisée.

« Qu'est-ce que…? »

Nino haussa les épaules à mes mots. Il ne comprenait pas non plus à prioris.

« Ecoutes mec, je peux te dépanner si t'as besoin d'un appart' où dormir pendant que tu cherche une solution plus durable. »

Il avait changé de sujet aussitôt en me faisant un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

« T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas ?  
\- T'inquiètes, j'ai de la place ! Allez, suis moi. »

Je le remerciai en lui retournant son sourire, et lorsqu'il se retourna je me contentai d'emboîter le pas.

Aussitôt rentré chez lui que je me suis jeté sur le canapé. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que je venais chez lui, je commençais à prendre mes repères. Je l'entendis faire quelques pas vers son mini-frigo et décapsuler deux bières, dont une qu'il me tendit.

« Merci beaucoup mec, ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi sur qui compter.  
\- T'en fais pas, c'est normal entre potes ! »

J'arrivais enfin à me libérer l'esprit. Malgré la crise de Marinette et le gros-bras du Mcdo, l'après-midi n'était pas si mauvais que ça après tout. Passer du temps avec mes amis me faisait du bien, je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant grâce à Alya.  
Nino attrapa la télécommande et alluma le petit écran 24 pouces en face de nous pour tomber immédiatement sur les infos.

« C'est ton père ? »

Le visage de ce dernier prenait l'entièreté de l'écran, on pouvait le voir encerclé de dizaines de journalistes et de micros alors qu'il essayait de sortir du manoir.

« Monsieur, est-il vrai que vous avez déshérité Adrien Agreste votre propre fils ?  
\- Monsieur Agreste ! Des témoins assurent avoir vu votre fils fuir, aurait-t-il fugué ?  
\- Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps. »

Sa voix crispante au milieu des questions me fit grincer des dents. Je jetai un regard vers Nino qui déglutit en me voyant si agacé et qui éteint immédiatement la télé.

« Désolé, je pensais pas-  
\- C'est bon, c'est pas un problème. »

J'ai détourné les yeux vers la fenêtre derrière le canapé. L'air dehors était d'une couleur pamplemousse, il était déjà le soir.

« Ca dérange si je m'endors tout de suite ? Je suis vraiment crevé, les dernières nuits n'ont pas étés de tout repos.  
\- T'inquiète, fais comme chez toi. T'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé, je suis à côté au cas où. »

Je lui fis un signe de main et il sortit de la pièce alors que je m'affalai de tout mon long sur le canapé en tissu. Ce n'était pas très confortable mais je n'avais vraiment pas le droit de me plaindre.  
Mes yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel à peine visible entre les immeubles de la ville. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme Nino ou Alya, même si cette dernière n'avait sans doute été gentille que dans l'intérêt de me faire garder la bague ; il faudra d'ailleurs quand même que je retrouve Ladybug. Quel jour était-t-on déjà ? Peut être qu'elle allait faire une patrouille cette nuit et que je pourrais lui parler. J'allais devoir attendre que la lune se lève avant malgré tout.  
Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, et je me suis endormi presque immédiatement.

Mon sommeil fut malheureusement de courte durée. Des cris venant de la rue, des gens qui courent, ça commençait à devenir la routine. La fenêtre se mise à trembler, et je sursautai en me rendant compte qu'une attaque avait lieu.  
J'ouvrai les vitres aussitôt, et un vent violent vint me frapper le visage. Je voyais plusieurs autres têtes se percher à leurs balcons en détaillant la masse qui se formait en bas : des dizaines de personnes semblaient fuir, et plusieurs hommes tombaient raides morts. Uniquement des hommes ?  
Prenant le risque de me mettre en équilibre, j'ai posé mes deux pieds sur le bord de la fenêtre. Le vent soufflait encore fort : je me suis accroché à deux embouts de la structure qui dépassaient au niveau de ma tête, et me suis penché en avant pour observer d'où la foule venait. De grandes lumières provenait d'un coin de rue, et je vit dépasser une femme aux cheveux courts enveloppée dans un vêtement moulant rose riant de manière hystérique.

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, bande de simples hommes ?! »

Une féministe psychopathe ? C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont Paris avait besoin !  
Alors que j'allais prononcer "les mots", je me suis souvenue que je ne portais plus la bague. Je cru la sentir remuer dans ma poche de pantalon, mais je m'étais promis de ne plus interférer dans les histoires d'Akuma.  
J'ai appuyé mon pied sur l'unes des décorations de l'immeuble et me suis hissé vers le haut, m'agrippant à d'autres prises pour me diriger vers le toits. De là haut je verrais sans doute mieux les choses, mais grimper en vêtements de civils devenait vraiment compliqué lorsque je mes doigts s'écorchaient contre le ciment et que je prenais mes pieds dans mon propre pantalon.  
Je suis finalement arrivé en haut, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai aperçus Ladybug courir dans mon dos jusque dans mon champ de vision. Elle semblait très essoufflée ; elle avait dû courir depuis l'autre bout de la ville.

« Ladybug, je te cherchais !  
\- Chat ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Enfile ton costume ! »

J'ai rapidement plongé ma main dans ma poche et en ait sortit la bague, attrapant sa main pour poser l'anneau dans sa paume.

« Ladybug, tu dois trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi.  
\- Adrien ? »

Elle semblait perplexe, mais j'essayais de donner mon air le plus assuré pour lui montrer que c'était une décision réfléchie.

« Donne cette bague à Magma Doll ou à n'importe qui d'autre, je suis sûr qu'ils seront plus compétents que moi.  
\- Non ! »

Son cri semblait sincère et fit faire un bond à mon coeur, alors qu'elle glissa l'anneau à nouveau sur mon doigt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était toujours comme ça ? Par quelle magie elle arrivait à me faire douter de mes décisions ?

« Adrien, je ne savais pas pour ton père, ils disent à la télé que tu as fugué ou que tu as été viré, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir agis comme je l'ai fait et de t'avoir causé autant d'ennuis… Mais là, maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi ! Il faut que tu remette ta bague et que tu sois courageux. Je ne peux rien faire sans mon Chat Noir. »

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour enrouler ses bras dans mon dos et me serrer contre elle ; une embrassade qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et qui emballa mon coeur ; il se mit à battre plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais battu jusqu'à maintenant. Je devais le faire pour elle, au moins juste encore une fois.  
Elle me lâcha après une petite minute -et après une poignée d'autres cris venant de la rue-, pour ensuite me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Alors Adrien, tu me suis ? »

Je dodelinait en arrière avant de répondre.

« D'accord. »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ma chère Marinette

« Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

Ladybug se mit à courir jusqu'au bord du toit et se jeta dans le vide en lançant son yo-yo pour se rattraper de l'autre côté de la rue dans une galipette magistrale. Visiblement, sa blessure au ventre avait guéri plus rapidement que ce que j'espérais. Avec la combinaison de Chat Noir sur moi je ne ressentais plus aucun doute maintenant : le devoir m'appelait. Je me suis approché du vide et ait jeté un coup d'oeil vers l'akumatisée. En sautant je me suis rattrapé sur mes pieds et ait couru vers ma Lady pour la rejoindre.

« Chat, fait attention, elle ne s'en prend qu'aux hommes !  
\- J'avais cru remarquer, ne t'en fais pas ! »

La meurtrière se tourna alors vers nous, et j'aperçus un sourire sur ses lèvres qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« C-Chloé ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?  
\- C'est Chloé Bourgeois ! »

Une pause s'installa alors que Ladybug tentait de reconnaître son ancienne nemesys Anti-Bug, mais Chloé ne nous laissa pas le temps d'en parler plus longtemps.

« Chat Noir, je t'attendais ! Je me ferais un plaisir de t'écraser le crâne après t'avoir réduit en poussière. Que penses-tu d'un combat singulier entre nous deux ? Ladybug, toi par contre… Je suis extrêmement déçue de voir que tu es dans son camp. Tu as toujours été mon idole, pourquoi ne pas te joindre à moi pour que nous puissions faire régner la justice ?  
\- La justice ? Tu parles de tous les hommes innocents que tu as tué dans la soirée ? Je crois que tu as quelque siècles de retard, de nos jours on ne tue plus les gens pour leur identité de genre ! »

Ma remarque a dû l'irriter puisqu'elle grinça des dents et se mit à courir vers moi à toute vitesse dans un accès de rage avant de bondir contre un mur. Je me suis reculé rapidement, m'apprêtant à faire un saut pour éviter une attaque qui ne tarda pas : elle sortit de sa manche une poignée de couteaux qu'elle me lança au visage à toute vitesse. Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir, une pirouette en arrière me suffit à m'en tirer de justesse mais une autre lame survint de nul part et m'écorcha la joue alors que Ladybug me tirait déjà vers elle à l'aide de son yo-yo sans que je ne puisse réagir.  
Je me suis retrouvé sonné, fesses à terres, sous ses yeux bleus ciels inquiets avant que je ne mette à rire. Un rire nerveux, un rire de joie ? Je devais avoir l'air stupide, mais refaire équipe avec elle me plaisait énormément malgré tout. Ce sentiment de faire ce qui était juste m'avait terriblement manqué, je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant.

« Merci ma lady, je l'aurais prise entre les deux yeux si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé !  
\- Chat, arrête de faire l'idiot ! Pourquoi tu ris ? »

Je me suis relevé aussi vite que j'étais tombé sans répondre, et Chloé me zieuta de la tête aux pieds. Derrière moi, Ladybug avait l'air tracassée par son comportement.

« Chloé, où as-tu appris à faire tout ça ?  
\- Après le collège, quand vous avez commencé à "voir les choses en grands" et que vous avez commencé à guérir chacun des petits bobos de la villes pour les gens, moi aussi j'ai voulu devenir une héroïne ! Moi aussi je voulais être importante ! Mais je n'étais jamais assez forte, jamais assez solide, jamais assez bien pour devenir l'une des vôtres. Je voulais juste un peu de reconnaissance, mais je suis une femme alors je ne peux pas devenir ce que je veux être évidemment ! Mon père veut me forcer à me marier à un homme que je n'ai jamais vu, il dit que je vais pouvoir passer une vie tranquille à condition que je souris devant les gens et que je sois bien élevée, mais je ne veux pas de ça ! Je ne veux pas faire ma vie avec un vieux pervers qui gagne bien, j'avais des rêves du prince charmant, mais le prince charmant n'existe pas, tous les hommes sont des porcs ! »

Des larmes commençaient à couler de ses joues alors qu'elle criait. Je n'avais jamais vu une personne akumatisée pleurer ainsi, surtout juste après avoir voulu m'assassiner en me plantant des couteaux dans le crâne deux secondes auparavant. Elle est tombée à genoux devant nous et a collé son front au goudron sale de la rue, elle semblait totalement effondrée, aussi soudain que cela pouvait paraître.

« Ladybug, Chat Noir… Aidez moi, je vous en supplis ! »

Nous nous sommes regardés tour à tour avec Ladybug, surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer en un battement de cil. Ses larmes étaient sincères, elle semblait tellement perdue que mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine : nos situations était très similaire, dans le fond. Nos pères à nous deux nous voulaient une vie qui n'était pas la nôtre.

« Tu n'es pas… Akumatisée ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sangloter à même le sol. La réponse était négative, c'était assez évident.  
Je me suis détendu, posant mon bâton par terre pour m'approcher d'elle à pas légers. Elle releva la tête en me voyant m'agenouiller en face d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras encore larmoyante. On devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, malgré les victimes qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. La main de Ladybug m'attrapa l'épaule, elle voulait me parler seuls à seuls.

« On revient dans une seconde, ne t'en fais pas. »

J'ai laissé Chloé pour me relever et partir quelques mètres plus loin pour discuter avec ma lady.

« Chat, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Il faut l'aider, ce n'est pas sa faute si son père est un connard !  
\- Elle n'est pas akumatisée et a tué des gens, cette affaire concerne la police, pas nous.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? On a toujours aidé tout le monde, et là tu veux juste la laisser là ?!  
\- Chat, on ne peut pas sauver absolument tous les meurtriers qu'on trouve dans la rue ! Elle a besoin d'être en hôpital psychiatrique, elle pourra y être soignée et protégée au moins, comment comptes-tu l'aider toi ?  
\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu veux la laisser tomber alors qu'elle nous a suppliée de l'aider ?  
\- Chat, tu ne me facilite pas la tâche là ! »

Je me tournai vers Chloé : ses larmes étaient aussi bleues que ses yeux. En y réfléchissant, Ladybug n'avait pas tord. Je n'arriverais pas à la sauver seul et à pars devenir des complices en l'aidant à se cacher on ne tirerais rien à l'aider.

« Chloé ? »

Elle redressa la tête et ses yeux pleins d'espoirs rencontrèrent les miens. Je me suis rapproché d'elle, et ait fermé les yeux en soupirant. Un nœud me nouait la gorge.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire un mot j'ai levé mon poing et le lui ai planté dans la tempe, elle s'évanouit sur le coup et retomba mollement sur le côté.

« Chat ?!  
\- Comme ça elle ne fera pas plus de dégâts. Elle se serait énervée si on avait refusé sa requête, tu t'en rend compte ? Aide moi à la fouiller, on va lui enlever toutes ses armes et la livrer à la police. Il faut aussi appeler les urgences pour les gens qu'elle a tué. »

Ladybug fronça les sourcils très légèrement ; je voyais que cela ne la satisfaisait pas, mais elle savait comme moi qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Elle s'approcha de moi et poussa un profond soupir.

« Ok, allons-y. »

Perchés du haut du toit d'un immeuble à côté, nous observions les gyrophares de police s'affoler dans les rues et les sirènes hurler et déchirer le silence de la nuit. Je me suis laissé tomber en arrière pour m'asseoir en tailleur, épuisé par la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?  
\- Je ne sais plus. »

Effectivement, je ne savais vraiment plus. Est-ce que je devais lui rendre la bague ? Est-ce que je devais continuer à être Chat Noir ? Mon regard se perdait sur Chloé qui se faisait embarquer sur la banquette de l'une des voiture de police. La main de ma lady se posa sur ma tête et me fit sortir de mes pensées : elle caressa tendrement mes cheveux, et je fermai les yeux pour profiter du moment.

« Reste avec moi Chat, j'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Tu as besoin de l'ancien Chat Noir, celui positif et sûr de lui.  
\- Tu es encore ce Chat Noir là, au fond de toi. »

Elle s'accroupit et me sourit, appuyant son doigt au niveau de mon coeur. Je le sentais s'emballer alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, attendant une réaction.

« Arrêtes de jouer avec moi et mes sentiments. »

Je baissai les yeux alors que mon coeur se serrait dans ma poitrine encore plus fort. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser à tout instant.

« Adrien, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à bout, je n'aurais pas dû m'en aller comme ça, je regrette vraiment. »

Face à mon silence, elle se redressa et s'assit à côté de moi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« J'ai peur, Chat. J'ai peur que faire évoluer notre relation ne soit pas une bonne idée, que cela n'entraîne que plus de problèmes. J'ai aussi peur de regretter. Tu ne connais pas ma vraie identité, tu ne sais pas qui je peux être sans mon masque.  
\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de qui tu es sans le masque, pour moi tu seras toujours ma Ladybug, la fille courageuse que j'ai toujours aimé et que j'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort. »

Elle soupira, et je me suis tût. Le silence pesait à nouveau. Cependant, derrière nous résonna une voix familière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ?  
\- Magma Doll ? »

Ladybug se releva en souriant et se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à notre quatrième "héros". On se demande ce qu'on ferait sans lui, tiens.

« Je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait, mais le chemin était un peu long en volant. Il y a eut un Akuma ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, on s'en est occupés ! »

Magma Doll jeta un oeil bleu vers moi, ses cheveux colorés s'agitant au vent.

« Rena m'avait dit que tu voulais t'en aller. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Elle le lui avait dit ? La prochaine fois, je lui ferais moins confiance pour ne pas divulguer des secrets.

« Je ne me suis pas encore décidé. »

Un long silence suivit ma phrase. L'air était pesant et nous nous foudroyions mutuellement du regard ; Ladybug voulut arrêter le massacre là et se força à trouver un sujet de discussion.

« Bon, les garçons, et si on rentrait chacun de notre côté ? Il est tard ! Je crois qu'on a tous du travail demain !  
\- Bien sûr. Je te raccompagne ? »

Magma prit la main de Ladybug dans la sienne et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement. C'était à vomir, pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? C'était ma marque de fabrique, ça l'avait toujours été, il n'était qu'un pâle copieur sur ce coup là.  
Ladybug rougit et sembla gênée ; Je rêve ou elle le laissait faire ? J'allais vraiment vomir.

« À plus. »

Je me suis relevé et ait sauté dans le vide sans un regard en arrière, déployant mon bâton pour me balancer par dessus l'immeuble d'en face et passer dans la rue à côté.

« Chaton, attends ! »

Son appel résonna à mes oreilles, mais je l'ignorait. J'en avais marre qu'elle soit comme ça, qu'elle s'amuse avec ce que je ressentais pour elle. Pourquoi est-ce que Magma Doll n'avait pas droit au même refrain ? "je veux pas que notre relation change", que du pipot.  
Je me suis retransformé en touchant le sol froid du soir, et Plagg apparut sous mes yeux.

« Adrien !  
\- C'est pas le moment, lâche moi. »

Heureusement que l'entrée de l'immeuble de chez Nino se trouvait de ce côté-ci de la rue, ça me facilitait la tâche. J'ai ouvert la porte grâce au double des clés qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt, et suis rentré chez lui sans trop de difficulté. Heureusement aussi qu'il avait un sommeil de plomb, il n'avait même pas du se rendre compte de la panique qu'il y avait dehors et dormait toujours comme un bébé dans sa chambre.  
Je me suis plongé dans le canapé mais avant que je ne trouve le sommeil, Plagg prit la parole.

« Adrien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es énervé car Ladybug ne t'apporte pas toute l'attention dont tu as besoin ?  
\- Fermes la Plagg, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes conseils ce soir.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'oublie pas à la fin ? Vous n'êtes simplement pas faits pour être ensembles, ton histoire ne pourra jamais finir avec un Happy Ending. Laisse la être heureuse avec un autre homme que toi, ne l'entraîne pas dans ta chute.  
\- Fermes ta putain de gueule ! »

J'avais hurlé ces derniers mots à m'en époumonner, et ait lancé la première chose qui me passait sous la main au visage de Plagg : la télécommande.  
Celle-ci vint se fracasser contre un mur dans un bruit sourd quand mon kwami l'évita.  
Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, car je savais qu'il avait raison. Je savais bien que je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux, car j'étais l'incarnation vivante de la destruction.

« Disparaît Plagg, s'il te plait. »

J'ai fermé les yeux, plongeant ma tête dans mes bras. Je n'arrivais plus à le supporter, pourtant tout allait si bien il y a quelque minutes quand j'étais Chat Noir, seul avec ma lady. C'était ça ma vie ? Me mentir à moi-même, espérer que les choses se termineront bien sans provoquer le destin ?  
Les vitres de la fenêtres s'ouvrirent dans mon dos. Je savais que c'était Ladybug qui entrait, mais je n'avait plus le courage de lui faire face. Je voulais être seul.

« Adrien ?  
\- Vas-t-en. »

Ma voix avait faibli, elle m'avait entendu sangloter malgré le mal que je me donnais pour cacher mon visage. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et je sentis ses mains m'entraîner pour que je m'allonge sur ses genoux. Son toucher était doux, je n'avais plus envie de bouger et les larmes s'arrêtaient lentement de couler sur mes joues. Nous restions ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps semblait s'être arrêté : ni moi ni elle ne disions mot. Je crois que je me suis endormi là, puisque je ne me rappelle de rien de plus de cette soirée.

Le matin s'est levé et j'étais à nouveau seul sur le canapé. Une couverture me recouvrait le bas du corps, était-ce Ladybug qui l'avait mise sur moi ou avais-je juste rêvé son apparition hier soir ?  
Nino dormait toujours, j'apercevais sur l'horloge du fond qu'il n'était que 9h du matin. Je me suis redressé et fut pris d'un bâillement qui me figea pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me lève en me grattant le sommet du crâne et m'avance vers les comptoirs qui servaient de cuisine. Un café ne me ferait pas de mal.  
Je me suis reposé sur le canapé après m'être préparé la boisson et la buvait sagement, jetant un oeil vers l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui encore il faisait gris.  
J'ai posé la tasse sur la table et suis sortit les mains dans les poches. Je ne voulais pas déranger Nino plus longtemps et devait trouver une situation plus durable que celle-là, mais comment ? Je n'allais évidemment pas vivre dans la rue, et trouver un appartement sans avoir un travail stable ou même un endroit où je pourrais dormir allait être mission impossible. J'ai jeté un oeil vers le ciel noir de Paris tout en réfléchissant, et ait soudainement aperçu Magma Doll dans le ciel qui sautait d'un immeuble à l'autre, suivi de très près par Rena Rouge. Y avait-il une urgence ? Je ne m'en souciait pas plus, on était vendredi et ce n'était plus à moi de m'occuper des problèmes de la ville jusqu'à lundi.  
Je rodais dans les rues de la ville, avant de tomber nez à nez avec une figure familière. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup de coïncidences en très peu de temps.

« Adrien ?  
\- Marinette ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et bafouilla quelque mots très rapidement avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler clairement.

« Je voulais-  
\- Ecoutes Marinette, je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça avec ton ami.  
\- Il… Luka est un peu plus que mon ami. »

Un silence s'installa. Ca ne changeait rien qu'elle sorte avec lui ou non, j'étais quand même désolé.

« Quoi, tu ne réagis pas ?  
\- Ca ne change rien, je te demandais pardon, c'est tout. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux, est-ce que ma réaction était déplacée ?

« Tu t'en fou, comme d'habitude. Si je ne suis pas elle tu ne me remarque jamais de toute manière.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Tout va bien ? »

Je me suis penché vers elle et l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis juste fatiguée de jouer à tout ça... »

Elle releva son visage et me fit face, elle semblait très triste soudainement et se mit à crier.

« Je sors avec Luka, alors est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que je ressens toujours des choses aussi fortes pour toi alors que tu m'ignore depuis le collège ?! »

Cette remarque me figea sur place. Elle était amoureuse de moi ? C'est bien ce qu'elle disait ? Mon visage à parlé à ma place, elle devina ma surprise et fondit en larme sous mes yeux impuissants. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle me détestait depuis la première fois où on s'étaient rencontrés. Son comportement était toujours très aléatoire, un coup elle était fuyante et l'autre coup elle était gentille. Que devais-je tirer de cette déclaration ? Est-ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment ce qu'elle disait ?

« Marinette-  
\- Arrêtes de jouer avec moi et mes sentiments ! »

C'est exactement ce que j'avais dit à Ladybug la veille, mots pour mots. Était-elle aussi désespérée que je l'étais avec ma lady ?  
Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Un acte de pitié, le même que Ladybug avait eu pour moi hier soir. Elle a enfoncé sa tête dans mon torse, toujours en larmes, et nous sommes restés ainsi au milieu de la rue pendant une ou deux minutes avant qu'elle ne se dégage de mon emprise.

« Marinette je suis désolé, mais je… J'en aime une autre. Essayes de m'oublier, vis ta vie avec Luka, je suis sûr que dans le fond c'est un mec bien.  
\- Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant avec lui depuis que tu… Depuis deux jours. Tout a changé, je voudrais que tu sache à quel point c'est difficile mais tu ne comprendrais pas…  
\- Et si on allait ailleurs pour en parler ? Viens, je vais te payer une glace. »

Je voulais me rattraper de tout le mal qu'elle avait dû ressentir depuis le collège. Je n'étais pas sûr si j'en étais responsable ou non, mais je me devais de lui faire plaisir et de rester avec elle au moins pour la journée. Je lui ai attrapé la main au moment où elle allait répondre, et l'ait emmenée en direction de la tour eiffel : là bas, au moins, je pourrais lui changer les idées.

Elle prit la glace que je lui tendais dans sa main frêle ; nous étions au bout des champs de Mars, jetant un oeil au sommet de la tour eiffel en nous asseyant dans l'herbe fraîche du matin.

« Tu es déjà montée en haut ?  
\- En quelque sorte.  
\- La vue est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui sourit sincèrement, et elle baissa les yeux en rougissant pour manger sa glace. Cela changeait de d'habitude, nos interactions maintenant semblaient plus fluides et naturelles qu'à l'époque.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder.  
\- Ca te dit qu'on fasse un tour au sommet ? Si on me reconnaît à l'entrée, ils me laisseront passer avec toi gratuitement ! »

Elle rit tout d'abord et je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais accepta d'un signe de tête.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi, tout d'un coup ?  
\- Je sais pas, sans doute parce que j'ai toujours voulu te connaître un peu mieux mais on aurait toujours dit que tu me détestais et que tu m'évitais.  
\- C'est vraiment l'impression que je donnais ? »

Je me suis relevé avant de lui tendre ma main pour l'aider à faire de même.

« Oublions tout ça, viens avec moi ! »

Elle attrapa vivement ma main et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Merci ! »

À peine nous sommes nous dirigés vers la file de l'un des ascenseurs qu'une foule de filles m'encerclait, criant mon nom et pleurant à chaudes larmes autour de moi. Je jetai un regard désolé vers Marinette tout en lui tenant fermement la main pour ne pas la perdre au milieu des fans, mais elle avait n'avait pas l'air embêtée.  
Vers l'entrée, l'une des employées à la billetterie me repéra de loin : j'avais de la chance aujourd'hui, elle voulut bien nous laisser passer "discrètement" dans l'ascenseur sans nous faire payer contre un simple autographe. Comme quoi ça avait du bon d'être une célébrité, même une célébrité sans abris qui ne pouvait plus être un modèle.  
Dans l'ascenseur, la montée fut plutôt calme. J'observais l'intérieur de la structure avec Marinette à mes côtés qui ne lâchait plus ma main, sans savoir si cette journée la rendait heureuse ou ne la faisait que plus souffrir ; mais la voir sourire me faisait plaisir malgré tout.

« J'ai hâte d'arriver en haut, ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas monté sur la tour eiffel !  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant- »

Elle se tût soudainement, se retenant de dire quelque chose.

« Quoi ?  
\- N-Non, rien ! »

Je n'insistai pas plus en la voyant rire d'embarras, de toute manière nous arrivions au sommet de la tour. L'ascenseur s'est arrêté dans un branlement contrôlé, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une vue panoramique de Paris.

« Woa ! »

Marinette se jeta contre les grillages pour observer la vue en directions des jardins du Trocadéro ; elle semblait émerveillée par la Seine et la bâtisse qui s'exposaient sous ses yeux, alors que je la suivais de près.

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà venue. Pourquoi tu as l'air de découvrir tout ça pour la première fois ?  
\- Je n'avais jamais fait vraiment attention à la vue… Mais avec toi, c'est différent ! »

Je lui souris, m'appuyant contre le rebord pour la regarder et lui lancer une vanne pour la taquiner.

« Et pourquoi ce serait différent avec moi, lady ? »

Merde, c'est exactement la voix et l'expression que j'utilise quand je me fais passer pour Chat Noir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je me redresse soudainement en ravalant ma salive, mais je l'entends éclater de rire à côté de moi.

« Quoi ?  
\- Désolée, tu ressemblais juste beaucoup trop à Chat Noir en disant ça !  
\- Chat Noir est cool, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à essayer de lui ressembler. »

Je me suis détendu, heureusement qu'elle ne m'avait pas grillé. Je détournai mes yeux vers les jardins, soupirant profondément.

«Tu as raison, Chat Noir est le meilleur. »

Je me suis mis à rougir sans raison, surpris par ce que je venais d'entendre. Elle regardait au lointain d'un air songeur. D'habitude, c'est toujours Ladybug qu'on admire : Ladybug est la plus intelligente, la plus forte, la plus souple, et Chat n'est que le comique de service qui fait de mauvaises blagues, un peu gentil et naïf sur les bords. Entendre quelqu'un dire que j'étais le meilleur, cela me faisait chaud au coeur.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans les rues de Paris à parler et à rattraper le temps perdu depuis toutes ces années, le soir vint et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Marinette devait rentrer chez elle. Il était tard, j'ai accepté de la raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement.

« Tu vis toujours avec tes parents ?  
\- Non, j'ai pris un appartement pour pouvoir être autonome !  
\- Je savais pas, félicitation ! Tu as toujours comme objectif d'être designer ?  
\- Oui, je suis dans une école spécialisée depuis peu. J'ai appris beaucoup plus de chose sur la mode depuis que je suis étudiante là-bas. »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Je sentais que Marinette voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle semblait ne pas oser. Finalement, après quelques secondes, elle prit la parole.

« Tu… Ne vis plus avec ton père, depuis l'autre jour ?  
\- Non, il m'a viré.  
\- Et tu dors où ?  
\- Chez Nino, il va m'héberger pendant un moment mais ça ne peut pas être définitif. Dans ma situation je ne peux pas gagner d'argent, et être une bouche inutile à nourrir va lui poser des problèmes. »

Nous nous sommes tous deux tût en baissant les yeux, mais Marinette sursauta soudainement.

« Ah ! Mon appart' ne se trouve pas loin, je vais rentrer d'ici. Retourne chez Nino et repose toi !  
\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que-  
\- Allé, au revoir ! »

Sans que je n'ai pu placer un mot de plus, elle me fit un signe de main et se mit à courir dans la rue, tournant à la première perpendiculaire venue. C'était si soudain que je n'ai pas eut le temps de la rattraper ; elle était déjà partie.

« Au revoir. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête ? Je me sentais soudainement un peu seul. J'étais heureux d'avoir pu remonter le moral à Marinette et voir qu'elle ne me détestait pas me faisait vraiment plaisir.  
Je la trouvais très similaire à moi, elle se sentait seule elle aussi. Est-ce qu'elle allait rester avec Luka maintenant, ou est-ce qu'elle allait le quitter ? Mon cœur se serrait. Je me suis retourné ; il n'y avait personne dans la rue.  
Plagg sortit de ma poche sans que je ne m'y attende et se planta devant mes yeux.

« Bon, on rentre maintenant ? J'ai très envie de camembert, tu devrais peut être faire un tour au supermarché en passant !  
\- Plus tard. Pour l'instant, Plagg, transformes moi ! »

Je me suis balancé sur un toit en hauteur, regardant aux alentours de moi. Je ne voyais ni Rena Rouge ni Magma Doll, ils devaient tous deux avoir finis leur patrouille de la journée. En jetant un coup d'oeil vers le bas, j'apercevais Marinette en train de marcher. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore dehors ? Elle m'avait dit que son appartement se trouvait de l'autre côté.  
Je me suis jeté dans le vide, et me suis rattrapé dans une roulade à côté d'elle.

« Alors ma lady, que fais-tu dehors à une heure si tardive ?  
\- Chat noir ? Je rentres chez moi, là ! Et toi, pourquoi es-tu en patrouille ?  
\- Je ne suis pas en patrouille, je ne fais que me balader pour m'assurer que notre belle ville est en sécurité ! Je te raccompagne ?  
\- C'est bon, ne prend pas cette peine chaton, je connais le chemin de mon appart. »

Je me suis tut mais ait continué de la suivre alors qu'elle marchait.

« Chat Noir ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
\- Toujours à ton service ! »

Elle s'est arrêté de marcher et je fit de même, croisant mes bras sur mon torse en attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole. Mais au lieu de ça elle se rapprocha de moi d'un pas.

« Marinette ? »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle m'attrapa par le col et m'embrassa soudainement. J'étais déconcerté, écarquillant les yeux, mais ses lèvres étaient si douces que je me laissai entraîné par le moment. Elle glissa ses mains dans mon dos pour se serrer contre moi, je fit de même en venant la plaquer fougueusement contre un mur sans décoller nos lèvres l'espace d'une seconde. Quand le manque d'air fit reculer ma tête, je rouvris mes yeux et regardai son visage rouge de gêne qui me fixait.

« M-Marinette, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
\- Tais toi chaton. »

Elle sourit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Mon coeur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser tant je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Marinette semblait tellement différente ; ses cheveux courts étaient en pagaille sous ma main, je lui tenait l'arrière du crâne pour maintenir le contact entre nos lèvres. Ce moment ne s'arrêtait pas.  
Mais il y eut une fin, comme pour toute chose, et nous nous sommes reculés après un moment pour reprendre notre souffle.

« Chat, je voulais que tu sache quelque chose de très import-  
\- Marinette, t-tu ne peux pas juste m'embrasser comme ça dans la rue et essayer de trouver une excuse derrière ! »

Je devais être rouge pivoine après coup : elle m'avait tellement surprise que je perdais tous mes moyens. Elle sourit sur le coup, elle aussi devait être terriblement gênée, mais je ne comprenais pas. Je crois bien qu'en fait, je ne voulais pas comprendre, je voulais juste que cela continue.  
J'ai collé mes deux mains aux murs pour la regarder droit dans les yeux en souriant.

« Tu as un regard de prédateur, Chat…  
\- Et tu es ma proie, maintenant. » 

Je l'ai à nouveau embrassée, tout cela allait si vite. Peut être trop vite ; et Ladybug ? Elle me faisait du mal, mais je ne pouvais pas l'oublier juste parce que j'ai passé une dizaine d'heure avec une fille qui me ressemblait un peu. Mais ce soir je ne voulais plus penser à Ladybug, à Magma Doll, à Plagg, à l'Hawk Moth ou à toutes ces personnes qui ont le don de me faire du mal. Marinette était en face de moi et me désirait, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.  
Nos langues se mélangeaient dans une danse qui me faisait frémir. En lâchant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, je l'ai soudainement soulevée du sol en la prenant dans mes bras et me suis envolé dans le ciel de Paris.

« Où veux-tu aller ma lady, chez toi ? Dans un hotêl ? Dis moi tout.  
\- Je crois qu'on sera plus tranquille dans une chambre d'hôtel rien qu'à nous, au moins pour la nuit. »

Elle me fit un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Je l'ai emmenée à un palace avec vue sur la tour eiffel, le top du top de la crème. Pour ne pas avoir à payer je me suis contenté de passer par l'une des fenêtre discrètement qui donnait sur une chambre inoccupée. Bingo : une clé se trouvait sur le bureau par une chance incroyable. J'ai posé Marinette sur le grand lit double qui était nôtre avant d'aller fermer la porte à double tour pour que l'on ne soit pas dérangé pendant la nuit, et l'ait rejointe aussitôt en souriant.

« Tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'exciter un chat. »

Elle se mit à rire en réponse à mon regard provocateur alors que je la plaquais contre le matelas en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
La température montait rapidement, et le moment que l'on passa ce soir-là fut pour nous deux le plus beau de notre vie.

Lorsque notre affaire fut finie, je me suis laissé retombé sur le lit pour reprendre mon souffle perdu. Je n'avais évidemment pas enlevé le masque ; ce n'est pas parce que nous avions fait quelque chose d'aussi intime qu'elle devait découvrir qui je suis réellement, si ?  
Marinette semblait essoufflée elle aussi, mais satisfaite. C'était le plus important.

« C'était incroyable, Chat... »

J'ai souris, et me suis penché vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant de me relever du lit et de me rhabiller.

« Je suis désolé ma lady mais je dois m'en aller. On se revoit bientôt.  
\- Attends, Chat- »

Elle avait tenté de me retenir lorsque je sortais sur le balcon pour sauter dans le vide, mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps avec elle. Tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite, surtout pour moi : je venais de coucher avec Marinette pour ma première fois et pour la sienne aussi, alors que j'aimais Ladybug et qu'elle aimait Adrien.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi satisfait, alors ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le vrai visage de Luka

« Adrien Agreste. »

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, je regardais le soleil se lever à travers les nuages. J'étais seul, du moins jusqu'à ce que Rena Rouge n'arrive dans mon dos.  
Je me suis retourné, et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit elle me donna un grand coup sur le crâne.

« Alya ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

ça me faisait mal ; j'ai posé ma main sur ma tête en me mordant la lèvre.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer _**ça**_. »

Elle sortit immédiatement son téléphone et le posa sous mes yeux ébahis : une photo de Chat Noir et Marinette nous posant sur le balcon de l'hôtel de la veille.

« Cette photo a fuitée aussi vite qu'une nude de Rihanna : tu es sur toutes les unes de Paris grâce à ta discrétion légendaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur ce balcon avec Marinette dans tes bras ? »

Elle se prenait pour ma conscience ou quoi ? Je savais très bien que c'était mal et que j'avais sans doute abusé de Marinette et de sa gentillesse en l'emmenant dans cette hôtel. Elle

« O-On…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On a couché ensemble... »

Elle s'en doutait peut être, mais entendre ça sortir de ma bouche dût lui faire un choc puisqu'elle s'assit juste à côté de moi en soupirant très profondément.

« Tu as couché avec Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Celle avec qui tu as eu une énorme dispute i peine deux jours.  
\- On s'est réconciliés depuis. Hier, quand vous étiez en mission avec Magma Doll, Marinette m'a avouée qu'elle était _encore_ amoureuse d'Adrien. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait tant de mal, alors j'ai passé la journée avec elle.  
\- Et comment ça a pu terminé dans un lit d'hôtel avec Chat Noir ?!  
\- Je sais pas ! J'étais fatigué de toujours n'avoir droit qu'au refus de Ladybug, j'ai l'impression que la planète entière me crie que Ladybug n'est pas pour moi. Peut être que Marinette ressent la même chose, et qu'elle en a aussi marre de ne pas pouvoir être avec Adrien ? »

Un silence s'installa après ça, et je me suis relevé en soupirant à mon tour.

« Adrien, tu sais que Marinette est ma meilleure amie. Et toi aussi, tu es mon ami. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous perdre dans vos délires comme ça !  
\- Et si j'ai envie de me perdre ? Marinette est une fille bien, je sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti hier mais j'avais l'impression que c'était avec elle que je me sentais bien. Comme la fois où Ladybug m'a embra-  
\- Tu as embrassé Ladybug aussi ?! »

Alya semblait tomber des nues, se massant les sinus du bout des doigts en signe d'abandon.

« Je vais arrêter de comprendre, je crois que ça veut mieux pour moi.  
\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassée ! Elle était à moitié dans les vappes, et puis elle s'est énervée sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, je te jure.  
\- Tu embrasse Ladybug puis Marinette et maintenant tu essayes de te trouver des excuses. Il faut vraiment que tu remettes pieds sur terre Adrien, on est pas dans un conte de fées, tes actions ont un impacte.  
\- Tu crois que je le sais pas ? »

Alors qu'Alya et moi regardions tous deux dans des directions opposés, je sentis un coup me percuter violemment l'arrière du crâne. Je suis tombé au sol sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait ; la voix d'Alya prit le dessus alors que j'étais sonné à terre, mais je l'entendais avec peine. J'avais l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeilles bourdonnait dans mes oreilles.

« Magma Doll, t'es malade ?! »

Je me suis redressé en me tenant la tête. Bordel, il avait une bonne droite ce connard. Je me suis retourné et j'ai viré rouge : sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il m'avait.  
filé ce coup je me suis jeté sur lui et lui ait emboîté mon poing dans sa mâchoire. Il tomba à la renverse sous le choc, et j'ai continué à le frapper en le maintenant à terre. Encore, et encore, et encore. Son visage pissait le sang maintenant.

« Chat ! »

La voix de ma lady m'interrompue : je me suis paralysé soudainement, et ait regardé derrière moi.

« Chat, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Les mots ne sortaient plus de ma bouche, je me contentais de la regarder avec un air stupidement ahuri. Derrière, Rena ne disait rien non plus.

« Tu… Tu saignes ? »

Je fermais les yeux en craignant une gifle, ou encore un autre reproche ; mais lorsque je m'y attendais le moins, elle posa sa main délicatement sur l'arrière de mon crâne, et aussitôt ses gants s'étaient teints de rouge sang. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ça avant, j'étais sans doute trop énervé pour ça.

« Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?! Vous vous êtes battus ? Répondez à la fin ! »

Le ton de sa voix avait soudainement changé, et elle m'attrapa par l'arrière du col pour me relever rapidement et relâcher la prise que j'avais sur Magma Doll qui était à moitié inconscient sur le toit. Ce changement de caractère, c'était encore pire qu'une claque.

« Je sais pas, il m'a frappé et j'ai rien compris ensuite. J'y suis pour rien ! »

Ma blessure commençait à me faire mal. Je crois que je saignais beaucoup car j'ai commencé à sentir des gouttes perler sur mon cou. J'ai ensuite tourné mes yeux vers Ladybug qui fixait Magma Doll avec tracas. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi stressée ?

« Chat, que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

\- Quoi ? »

La question me surprit, je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait sur le coup ni pourquoi elle changeait de sujet aussi abruptement. Mais la soirée d'hier me revint tout comme les photos qui avaient fuitées, et j'ai détourné les yeux vers le sol immédiatement.

« O-Oh, tu parles des photos…  
\- Tu as couché avec Marinette, pourquoi ?  
\- Et toi, pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? Ma vie privé ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache. »

J'étais à nouveau furieux. C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de me jouer avec ses yeux de chien battus et sa mine boudeuse ? Elle me recale depuis tellement de temps, et pour la première fois où j'arrive à l'oublier elle commence à me faire son numéro de fille au coeur brisé.  
Magma Doll se redressa, je l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil. Aussitôt qu'il avait ouvert les yeux Ladybug s'était jeté à ses pieds et l'aidait à se relever avec un regard soucieux et en lui répétant qu'elle allait le soigner chez lui. Une fois debouts, la prunelle de Ladybug se posa sur moi. Elle semblait toujours aussi soucieuse depuis tout à l'heure, et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens elle les détourna aussitôt comme si elle n'osait me faire face : je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait, de quoi se voulait-elle pour être aussi craintive et fuyante ? Est-ce que ça avait un liens avec Magma Doll, avec moi, avec Marinette ? Je ne voyais rien qui pouvait nous relier tous les trois en même temps. Peut être qu'elle avait juste des problèmes dans sa vie privée.

« Elle était… Drôlement inquiète, tu trouve pas ? »

Alya prit la parole. Alors ce n'était pas juste moi ? Si elle l'avait remarqué elle aussi, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui se passait.

« Je sais pas, elle était moins sévère que d'habitude surtout. Elle m'aurait tuée si elle m'avait vu faire ça à Magma Doll dans son état normal.  
\- Peut être que tu devrais aller soigner ça, d'ailleurs. »

Elle pointa du doigt mes cheveux qui devaient être ensanglantés, et j'ai acquiescé d'un simple signe de tête.

« Je vais rentrer chez Nino, il m'aidera.  
\- Je viens avec toi. »

Nous sommes arrivés devant le pallier de sa porte détransformés, sonnant au nom de Lahiffe avant que le parlophone ne nous réponde. L'adrénaline cessait de faire effet, ma blessure me faisait sévèrement mal et je savais que ça allait empirer à partir de maintenant.

« Mec, c'est moi Adrien. Alya est avec moi, tu peux nous ouvrir une seconde ? On a besoin de toi.  
\- _T'inquiètes mec !_ »

Un bippement rugit et nous entrions dans l'immeuble.  
Nino nous attendait sur le pallier de sa porte du cinquième étage, et je suis entré en me tenant encore la tête. J'avais la vue qui faiblissait et les jambes qui tremblaient, autrement j'allais plutôt bien en vue de mon état.  
Alors que je me suis assis en trombe sur le canapé, épuisé, Nino et Alya se mirent à parler à voix basse vers l'entrée. Ils devaient discuter de moi.

« Ecoutez les gars, je crois que je vais dormir un p- »

Je n'ai pas réussi à terminer ma phrase que ma vision s'est opacifiée et qu'un gros vertige me prit pour m'attirer brutalement vers le sol, tête en avant. Je me suis évanoui à ma rencontre avec le plancher.

Quand j'ai à nouveau ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans le lit de Nino. Mes yeux se sont posés sur un réveil qui se trouvait à ma droite indiquant une heure de l'après midi, et j'ai soupiré profondément. J'avais du m'évanouir quelques heures seulement, donc ma blessure n'était pas si grave que ça.  
Je me suis relevé en me rendant compte qu'un bandage maintenait l'arrière de mon crâne pour couvrir ma blessure, ce devait être Alya qui m'avait soignée, après tout elle m'avait dit elle-même qu'elle faisait des études de médecine.  
Quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre, trois visages inquiets de sont tournés vers moi. Trois ? Marinette était dans le lot, et mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine en la voyant.  
Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il me prit à ce moment : mon corps réagi tout seul, j'ai fait un pas en arrière et ait immédiatement claqué la porte pour m'enfermer dans la chambre.

« Adrien, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

Alya s'était levée tout de suite et était venue frapper à la porte de la chambre. J'ai collé mon dos au mur, surpris par ma propre réaction. Est-ce que faire face à Marinette me faisait maintenant aussi peur que ça ?

« V-Vous en faites pas, je me sens juste pas très bien, j'arrives dans une seconde. »

Sans m'écouter, Alya ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle après être entrée en faisant un signe de main aux deux autres. Elle s'assit en tailleur en face de moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C'est à cause d'hier soir ?  
\- J-Je sais pas, j'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir… »

J'ai baissé la tête, mais elle posa son doigt sous mon menton et me la releva de force.

« Là, tout de suite, tu es Adrien. Marinette a eut affaire à Chat Noir, pas à Adrien, alors parles lui normalement et tout se passera bien.  
\- Comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée là, de toute manière ?  
\- Je l'ai prévenue que tu n'allais pas bien, et elle a insisté pour venir. »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou quoi répondre, alors je me suis simplement levé. Alya me suivit, et après un signe de tête commun elle a ouvert ma porte pour que nous sortions tous les deux.

« Il va mieux, le choc lui a pas fait que du bien mais ça s'est arrangé. »

Nino se redressa et m'offrit une grande tape dans le dos en guise de réconfort.

« Ca c'est bien toi, te blesser puis t'évanouir au beau milieu de mon salon. Combien de fois s'est arrivé durant ses dernières années, déjà ? »

Il riait, mais nous savions tous deux que c'était la vérité et j'avais peur qu'il ne commence à se douter de quelque chose un jour. J'avais toujours réussi à tout justifier, mais combien de temps cela devait-il encore durer ?

« Peut être une bonne centaine de fois malheureusement ! »

J'ai décidé de répondre à sa provocation, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire.  
Derrière, Marinette se mordait la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Elle avait l'air très mal à l'aise, je dirais même… Coupable ? Je ne l'avais vu que deux minutes, mais j'avais déjà l'impression qu'elle jouait la même scène que Ladybug.  
Elle lui ressemblait tellement.  
Merde, est-ce que c'était possible ?

« Eh, Adrien ! T'es encore dans les vapes ou quoi ? Fais gaffe de pas t'évanouir à nouveau mec ! »

Nino me sortit de mes pensées et je lui sourit pour le rassurer. Je devais avoir faux, Marinette ne pouvait pas être Ladybug, ce n'était pas logique. Elles étaient trop différentes l'une de l'autre et Marinette était amoureuse de moi, contrairement à Ladybug qui ne faisait que me rejeter constamment. Mais Marinette aussi était très ambigüe, pourquoi avoir couché avec Chat Noir si elle était amoureuse d'Adrien ?  
Alors que je me débattait intérieurement pour tenter de comprendre les femmes, Nino continuait à me parler.

« Si ta blessure va mieux, peut être qu'on pourrait faire un truc tous ensemble ?  
\- J'ai envie d'aller en ville. »

J'avais répondu instinctivement comme si c'était la chose à faire. C'était toujours mieux que de rester enfermés chez lui, c'est sûr, mais après reflexion je n'avais même pas vraiment envie de sortir. Je n'avais qu'un souhait : celui de rester seul. Mais c'était trop tard, je m'étais prononcé.

« T'es sûr ? T'as déjà passé toute la nuit dehors, et maintenant-  
\- Et si on y allait maintenant au lieu de bavarder ? »

Alya avait tenté de me sauver la mise en coupant Nino aussi rapidement qu'elle put, alors qu'elle enfilait déjà son blouson en ricanant maladroitement. Je lui en devait une maintenant.

« Ouai, allons-y. »

Je me suis approché de la porte d'entrée et l'ait ouverte en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Nino devait nous trouver bizarres à être complices aussi soudainement depuis quelques jours, du moins c'est ce que je pouvais lire sur son visage, et j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui expliquer tout ce qu'il se passait réellement et quels enjeux on traversaient ensemble.  
Nous sommes sortis de l'immeuble et nous dirigions tous silencieusement vers le métro le plus proche. L'ambiance était pesante à cause de nos secrets, je pouvais le sentir. Je voulu prendre la parole, tout ceci n'était plus tenable.

« Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi, une fois en ville ?  
\- Et si on allait au bar ? On pourrait tous se prendre une petite bière pour se changer les idées ! »

Les idées de Nino étaient toujours les meilleures. La conversation s'était engagée suite à ça, c'était déjà un bon point, et seule Marinette restait silencieuse derrière. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait, elle qui était d'habitude la plus bavarde avec Alya.  
Nous sommes arrivés en ville après une trentaine de minute ; les rues étaient bondées de touristes qui prenaient l'avenue en photo et de jeunes allant et venant dans les boutiques. Je me suis assis à une table d'extérieur d'un bar suivi des autres. L'après midi était calme, je me sentais bizarrement tranquille, mais j'avais l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis des années. Peut être parce que c'était un peu le cas ?  
Nous parlions toujours de choses plus ou moins banales.

« Eh, vous avez entendus la nouvelle ? Il paraît que Chat Noir a défoncé Magma Doll en 1v1, il y a des témoins qui ont filmés leur baston sur un toit, Ladybug a même du l'emmener à l'hospice !  
\- Nino, tu es beaucoup trop influençable. Tu sais que ce qui se dit sur les forums est toujours faux.  
\- Il y a une vidéo cette fois, et soyez bien attentifs ! »

Il nous posa son téléphone sous le nez, et Alya et moi étions à nouveau obligés de regarder comment j'avais tabassé Magma Doll. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas maîtrisé, ce n'était qu'après coup que je m'en rendais compte. Ladybug apparut sur l'écran, prit Magma Doll, et sauta sur un autre toit avec lui.  
Soudainement nous nous sommes rendus compte que, sous l'angle de la vidéo, on pouvait remarquer lors des dernières secondes le masque rouge qui couvrait le visage de Magma Doll se désintégrant alors qu'il sortait de l'écran. La tête de notre cher héros nous était révélée, là, sous nos yeux.

Je me suis tourné vers Alya. Elle aussi l'avait reconnu.

« Luka ?! »

Marinette sursauta en entendant son nom et en l'apercevant sur la vidéo. Luka était son petit-ami, découvrir qu'il était l'un des Miraculous devait lui faire un choc. À moins qu'elle ne le sache déjà ?

« Eh ouai les gars, Magma Doll c'est Luka.  
\- T'es sûr que la vidéo a pas été trafiquée ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait trafiqué avec le visage de Luka ? Il auraient pu prendre quelqu'un de plus connu, comme toi Adrien ! »

J'ai fait semblant de rire en détournant les yeux. Savoir que Magma Doll était en réalité Luka expliquerait énormément de chose, comme _pourquoi_ il m'avait frappé aussi fort ce matin. S'il sortait avec Marinette et qu'il avait vu la photo, il avait dû défouler sa haine sur le premier coupable qu'il avait trouvé : Chat Noir. Est-ce qu'il ferait aussi du mal à Marinette s'il la trouvait ?  
Je ravalai ma salive en baissant la tête. C'était partiellement ma faute, j'aurais dû la rejeter et ne pas la laisser prendre une place soudainement aussi importante pour moi. J'avais toujours été amoureux de Ladybug, pourquoi est-ce que ce revirement avait eut lieu aussi soudainement ?

« Alors Marinette, ça fait quoi de sortir avec une star ?  
\- Racontes pas de bêtises Nino ! »

Elle se fâcha et fit la moue, tapant sur la casquette de Nino de manière taquine. Je n'arrivais pas à bien discerner sa réaction, si elle était surprise ou pas. J'avais toujours du mal à discerner Marinette de manière général ; cela me perturbait énormément, j'étais peut être trop à cran sur ce que les autres ressentaient tout le temps, dans le fond.  
Nous avons continués à discuter pendant longtemps après ça, le soleil semblait d'ailleurs vouloir se dévoiler cet après midi. J'ai regardé le ciel bleu en soupirant profondément. Au final, je n'étais peut être pas si mal là où j'étais, avec mes amis.

Après avoir fini nos bières, nous nous sommes tous relevés. La rue commençait à être moins bondée, alors nous avons décidés de continuer à marcher un peu en discutant maintenant que tout était plus calme.  
Marinette semblait étourdie - plus que d'habitude- mais cela ne m'étonnait pas, elle s'était quand même enfilé 4 bières avant de quitter la table. Elle riait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, et parlait encore plus que d'habitude ce qui était un exploit en soit.

« Marinette, tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Allez, viens. »

Je lui ai attrapé la main délicatement pour la tirer vers moi sous le regard compatissant d'Alya et de Nino.

« À plus les gars, je la ramène maintenant. Faites attention à vous sur le chemin !  
\- Ouai, veilles bien sur elle, ok ? »

Je fit un signe de tête à Alya en souriant, et Marinette posa sa tête contre mon torse d'une manière qui me fit rougir alors que les deux autres s'éloignaient déjà dans l'autre sens.

« T'es trop gentil Adrien, j'peux rentrer seule tu sais ! »

À ces mots elle se redressa et fit quelque part vers la route. J'eus à peine le temps de réagir, une voiture venant d'à droite arrivait à tout allure. Je me suis jeté sur elle et l'est fait reculé en l'attrapant par le col, tombant à la renverse avec elle. La voiture passa sous nos yeux en trombe.

« Marinette, t'es folle ?! »

Elle rit, complètement éméchée, avant de se relever. Je fis de même.

« Donnes moi la main et reste près de moi, ok ? »

Elle n'acquiesca pas, mais de toute manière elle n'avait pas le choix. J'ai emmêlé nos doigts ensemble, et ait pris l'autre côté de la rue pour éviter les passages piétons.

Les gens devaient nous prendre pour un couple aux vues des regards et des remarques attendrissantes que l'on recevaient dans la rue. Est-ce qu'on pouvait réellement devenir un couple ? Je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux, elle semblait terriblement fatiguée et tenait à peine debout. Marinette, mon amie à qui je mentais constamment, mais aussi celle qui avait couché avec moi sans le savoir. Je n'étais plus sûr de mes sentiments pour personne, j'avais tellement du mal à m'y retrouver que cela commençait à devenir vraiment répétitif.

Elle m'avait décrit l'endroit où elle habitait, ce n'était pas très loin de là où ses parents travaillaient. Je savais qu'elle avait un grand lien familial avec eux donc cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois devant sa maison que je me suis rendu compte que la rue m'était familière. Peut-être étais-je déjà passé par là il y a un moment ? Alors que Marinette tentait tant bien que mal de rentrer les clés dans la serrure, je vit débarquer une tête familière dans son dos.

« Marinette ? »

Celle-ci sembla se figer sur place. Luka était derrière elle. Je remarquai les nombreuses marques de bleus sur son visage, ceux que je lui avait faits dans la matinée. Je l'avais salement amoché.

« Luka, elle n'y-  
\- Toi le mannequin, fermes la. On a une discussion de _couple_. »

Je me suis tût automatiquement, non pas que je le voulais mais que je n'arrivais juste plus rien à dire.  
Elle se retourna lentement. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir lui faire face.

« T'es allée dans un hôtel avec ce foutu chaton ?! »

Il semblait très énervé, mais surtout menaçant. Elle ravala sa salive en cherchant ses mots ; je voulais l'aider, mais je ne pouvais clairement pas faire face à Luka. Pas dans cette situation.

« Luka, c'est pas ce que tu crois !  
\- Putain j'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Il percuta son poing contre la porte d'entrée, semblant écumer de l'intérieur.

« Luka, lâches la et calmes toi une seconde. »

Son regard se tourna vers moi et je le sentit me fusiller des yeux. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour marquer les 20cm qui nous distancaient en grinçant des dents.  
J'ai reculé instinctivement, il remarqua ma faiblesse et sourit alors de toutes ses dents d'un air moqueur.

« Je t'ai dit de nous laisser. »

Je serrais les poings, m'apprêtant à attaquer le premier si jamais la discussion tournait mal.

« Et moi, je t'ai dis de te calmer. »

Je le vit lever sa main : par réflexe je me suis rapidement baissé et propulsé vers la droite, esquivant son coup de poing qui partit voler devant lui. À mes yeux, le temps avait ralentit : les yeux de Luka s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua mon déplacement, j'en ai profité pour le frapper violemment au niveau de la tempe.  
Marinette cria d'effroi : elle recula d'un pas pour se coller contre la porte de l'appartement alors que Luka tombait à ses pieds. Il jeta un regard furieux vers moi une fois au sol ; je m'attendais à une autre menace ou à une revanche, mais il se contenta de se relever et de me cracher aux pieds.

« T'as de la chance que je sois seul. »

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Ca avait été simple, mais mon coeur s'emballait dans ma poitrine à cause de l'adrénaline et mes doigts tremblaient seuls. J'ai tourné ma tête vers Marinette ; elle allait bien, c'était l'important, mais elle semblait sous le choc.

« Rentrons chez toi maintenant, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça brièvement d'un signe de tête timide, avant d'ouvrir la porte derrière elle avec moins de problèmes que tout à l'heure.

Une fois dans l'appartement, nous nous sommes assis sur le canapés en baissant la tête tous les deux. La pièce me semblait familière, notamment la mezzanine qui dominait la pièce, j'avais l'impression d'être déjà entré ici il n'y a pas quatre jours.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour parler suite à l'ambiance pesante qui s'installait, Marinette me coupa court.

« Je suis désolée ! »

Je me suis tourné vers elle, ahuri.

« Désolée de quoi ?  
\- C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute. Je t'ai caché tellement de choses à toi et aux autres aussi alors qu'on se connaît tous depuis tellement de temps, je vous ai fais tellement souffrir ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle s'est mise à pleurer, je pouvais voir les larmes perler sur ses joues et son menton se recroquevillait alors qu'elle peinait à parler.

« J-Je… Je suis Ladybug ! »

Mon coeur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine sous ces mots qui me firent le même effet qu'un coup dans l'estomac. Je suis resté là, à la fixer, sans savoir quoi répondre. Je ne savais plus quoi penser : Si Marinette était Ladybug, alors j'aurais couché avec Ladybug hier soir alors qu'elle me rejetait depuis toutes ces années ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : La fin des Miraculous ?

J'ai claqué la porte derrière moi sans dire un mot.  
Est-ce que je venais vraiment de m'en aller juste après son aveu sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit ? Exactement, et je n'avais aucun regret.  
J'ai commencé à descendre les escaliers rapidement alors que Marinette rouvrait la porte derrière moi en criant mon nom.

« Adrien je suis désolée, reviens je t'en pris ! »

Elle s'était effondrée à genoux sur le pallier. Je me suis retourné de trois quart n'ayant descendu que quelques marches, la regardant de haut, et j'ai encore senti mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Mais cette fois ce que je ressentais n'était ni de la peine ni de l'amour. Je bouillonnais intérieurement de rage.

« Tu m'as menti Marinette. Tu as couché avec moi alors que tu savais qui j'étais et ce que je traversais avec toi-même. N'essaye plus jamais de me contacter. »

Suite à ces mots j'ai continué à descendre les marches alors que je l'entendais sangloter au sol. Je n'arrivais plus à ressentir de la compassion pour elle sur le moment, c'était trop dur, elle m'avait trahie. Elle avait joué avec moi, avec mes sentiments, avec mon corps, tout en étant en couple avec Luka. Elle savait que j'étais faible et en avait abusé, cette fois c'en était trop.  
Peut être qu'elle avait raison au final, j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir qui elle était.

Je sautais de toit en toit, couvert par ma combinaison de cuir. Courir, rebondir, regarder les étoiles ; cela me changeait les idées. Plus le temps passait et plus ma colère laissait place à du regret. J'étais tellement stupide d'avoir fait confiance à Marinette, j'aurais du me douter de quelque chose : elle et Ladybug étaient tellement similaires, il se tramait forcément quelque chose. Et me voilà à nouveau seul, la seconde personne qui faisait battre mon coeur s'était révélée être la même héroïne qui me faisait tant souffrir. C'est ironique à souhait.  
Je me suis assis sur le bord du toit en soupirant, les jambes pendant dans le vide. J'ai entendu quelqu'un sauter pas loin et arriver dans mon dos, je n'ai qu'ensuite reconnu les pas lourds de Magma Doll sans équivoques.

« Vas-y, tabasse moi si tu veux. Cette fois je ne riposterai pas. »

J'ai fermé les yeux en m'attendant à un coup de sa part, mais à la place il s'assit à côté en silence et poussa un soupir encore plus fatigué que le miens.

« Je suis pas un mec violent et je l'ai jamais été. Je deviens dingue à cause de toutes ces histoires, j'aimais tellement Marinette que ça m'a changé. La voir avec toi dans cette hôtel ça m'a fait virer noir mais ça vaut pas le coup. »

Je comprenais. J'ai tourné mon visage vers lui et ait remarqué les lourdes cernes sous ses yeux masqués. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ? Sans doute depuis qu'il avait vu la photo. J'ai baissé les yeux.

« Désolé mec. Si j'avais su, je serais jamais allé dans cette chambre avec elle. »

Je le vit sortir un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son costume.

« T'en veux une ? »

Il me tendit l'une de ses clopes avec générosité. Je n'avais jamais essayé le tabac, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir essayer, mais au fond ça ne se refusait pas. Je l'ai attrapée entre mes doigts après qu'il l'ait allumé et ait pris une grande bouffée de la fumée entre mes lèvres avant de recracher fort. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons brûlaient de l'intérieur.

« Ta première fois ? »

Il a rit après que je me sois repris en faisant une grimace.

« La cigarette c'mal, tu devrais pas en fumer plus.  
\- C'est toi qui me l'a proposée, de toute façon j'en ai plus rien à foutre maintenant. »

Il m'offrit une grande tape amicale dans le dos.

« T'as bien raison, il faut profiter à fond de la vie, surtout quand la notre est aussi pourrie que ça. »

J'ai esquissé un sourire en regardant la lune. Je n'avais jamais cherché à devenir ami avec Magma Doll mais je me rendais maintenant compte qu'on n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre, manipulés par une même fille qui nous faisait devenir fous. Pouvoir discuter avec lui la tête à froid nous faisait sans doute du bien à tous les deux.

« J'hésitais à quitter le groupe tu sais, je pensais que le costume de Chat Noir t'irais mieux pendant un moment. C'est Ladybug qui a insisté pour que je reste, j'aurais quand même dû m'en aller.  
\- Mec, tu plaisante ? T'es le meilleur Chat Noir dont Paris ait besoin !  
\- J'arrive à peine à m'en sortir dans ma vie sociale, t'as bien vu que je me suis fait viré de l'appart de mon père.  
\- Quoi ? »

Je n'ai réalisé que trop tard qu'il ne connaissait la vraie identité de personne, lui. Mais est-ce que cela comptait vraiment maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se cacher après ce qu'il s'était passé ces cinq derniers jours.

« Je suis Adrien, Adrien Agreste. Tu sais, le mannequin pour parfum. »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, il semblait d'abord surpris mais éclata de rire au bout de quelque secondes.

« Quoi ?  
\- Putain, j'aurais jamais cru que c'étais toi celui que j'admirais autant ! Chat Noir est en fait un vendeur de parfum célèbre, ça c'est un scoop. »

J'ai rit aussi ; dans le fond il n'avait pas tord, Chat Noir et Adrien étaient des personnes diamétralement opposées. Mais je tiquai à ses mots.

« Celui que tu admirais autant ?  
\- J'ai toujours été jaloux de toi, enfin… De Chat Noir, je veux dire. T'es tellement cool quand tu te bats, j'avais peur de ne jamais réussir à me démerder comme toi.  
\- Crois moi, tu t'en sors bien. »

Nous nous sommes tus en regardant les gens passer dans la rue. D'autres bruits de pas se distinguaient derrière nous ; je me suis retourné et ait vu Rena Rouge souriante s'asseoir en tailleur juste derrière.

« Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
\- On discutait à propos de… Marinette. »

Son sourire s'effaça l'espace de quelques secondes en me fixant dans les yeux, mais elle rit et détourna son regard aussitôt.

« Vous savez, peut être que Marinette était juste un peu perdue ! ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Mais l'important c'est que vous vous soyez réconciliés, vous croyez pas ?  
\- Sans doute. »

Je pris une nouvelle bouffée de la cigarette que je tenais en main, c'était déjà plus facile à supporter que la première fois.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ?  
\- Depuis deux minutes. C'est marrant, à cause de mon père j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire des trucs que tout le monde fait, genre boire ou fumer. Ca fait pas de mal au fond. »

Mais Rena attrapa la cigarette que je tenais dans les doigts en un battement de cil, se releva puis l'écrasa sous son pied avec un air furieux.

« Joue pas à ça, Chat. Tu vaux mieux qu'un enfant qui s'apitoie sur ses problèmes de coeur, je te rappelle qu'on a plus 13 ans désormais. La ville est sous notre responsabilité. »

Je me suis relevé à mon tour pour lui faire face. Plus grand qu'elle, je la regardais droit dans les yeux en avançant d'un pas pour la confronter.

« Et bien j'en ai marre de cette ville. J'emmerde les responsabilités, j'emmerde l'Hawk Moth, et j'emmerde Marinette ! »

J'avais largement haussé le ton, beaucoup trop. Cela dépassait le stade de la provocation et elle l'avait bien compris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es devenu faible ! Tes sentiments et ta petite phase d'émo gothique t'ont aveuglés quant à ton devoir de détenteur des Miraculous. Je me demande bien ce que le maître dirait s'il te voyait, Adrien Agreste. Vous tous d'ailleurs. »

Je détestais quand elle faisait ça, m'appeler par mon nom complet. Je la vit jeter un coup d'oeil à Magma Doll, qui roula des yeux et se leva également dans un soupir.

« Parce que maintenant c'est mon tour ? Tu sais, Rena Rouge, toi aussi tu as ton lot d'aveuglement. Je suis pas un mec intelligent, mais j'ai reconnu à quel point tu étais jalouse de Ladybug. »

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise qui me fit froncer un sourcil. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, pas vrai..? Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de détailler la relation entre Alya et Ladybug. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un sens de la justice similaire à celui de Marinette, mais c'est juste parce qu'elles étaient de proches amies ?

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, c'est Ladybug qui m'a donné mon Miraculous et j'en suis infiniment redevable !  
\- À d'autres, tu n'es qu'une hypocrite depuis le début, tu joue ton rôle de petit pion gentil et responsable pour pouvoir prendre sa place, tu commence à m'insupporter au plus haut point. »

Je me suis tourné vers Magma Doll, croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

« Je comprend qu'on soit énervés contre elle, mais tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ? Rena a toujours soutenu Ladybug et-  
\- Ouvre un peu les yeux, regarde tout ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Pendant quelque seconde, j'y ai réfléchis. Elle m'avait effectivement aidé à soigner Ladybug, elle m'a encourager à rester Chat Noir et nous donnait des leçons de vie. Elle s'est affirmée comme un membre indispensable de l'équipe quand Marinette n'était pas disponible, mais de là à l'accuser comme ça ?

« Je sais pas, je-...  
\- Non mais vous avez pété un plomb les gars ? Je suis jalouse de personne, tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir aider Paris du mieux que je peux !  
\- En devenant Ladybug.  
\- Tu deviens lunatique, Luka ! »

Tous les deux se turent et se foudroyaient du regard dans un silence pesant. Je devais intervenir, je suppose.

« Arrêtez, c'est pas en vous engueulant qu'on réglera nos problèmes. »

Il ne m'écoutaient pas vraiment je suppose, ce fut à peine si Rena tourna les yeux vers moi dédaigneusement.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser entre mâles viriles et détenteurs de la vérité universel si c'est que vous voulez. Ciao. »

À ces mots elle se retourna et fit un bond du toit pour retomber et disparaître entre deux ruelles. C'était à nouveau entre moi et Luka uniquement.

« Les filles sont incroyables.  
\- Tu l'as cherchée, l'accuser de jalousie envers Ladybug c'est pas très honnête. Elle fait de son mieux comme nous tous. »

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel, encore, avant de se retourner.

« Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire. 'see ya. »

Encore quelqu'un qui essayait d'échapper à ses responsabilités. Il sauta du toit à son tour, et je l'entendis se détransformer une fois qu'il était en bas. En moins de cinq minutes on étaient passés d'un tonnerre à un calme intempestible qui couvrait les toits de la ville.  
Je me suis allongé et ait regardé le ciel, au moins les étoiles étaient visibles ce soir. Je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les derniers jours, entre les blessures et sautes d'humeur de Marinette et mes problèmes personnels, ma vie devenait un enfer.

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait encore, je me serais sans doute tiré une balle immédiatement.

La lune avait une teinte rouge sinistre ce soir là, mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Je me suis réveillé quand le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. J'avais du m'endormir sur le toit durant la nuit, mon dos me faisait terriblement mal et tous mes membres étaient engourdis. Je levai la tête, le son des klaxons et des passants bourdonnaient déjà à mes oreilles. J'avais dû dormir longtemps.  
Plagg était aussi endormi sur mon torse, et je le réveillait d'une légère pichenette.

« Plagg, réveille toi.  
\- Le petit déjeuner est déjà servi ? »

Il ouvrit un oeil et fut très rapidement déçu en ne voyant que ma mine exténuée sous ses grands yeux verts.

« Oh, Adrien. Depuis quand t'endors-tu sur des toits ?  
\- Depuis que je suis trop fatigué pour aller chez Nino. »

Je me suis relevé en baillant, et ait regardé autour de moi. Je ne savais même pas où on était, mais au moins je pouvais voir la tour eiffel au loin.

« Allons patrouiller, je vois pas bien ce que je pourrais faire d'autre t'façon. Plagg, transformes-moi ! »

J'étais arrivé au sommet de la tour Eiffel, regardant les gens aller et venir dans les rues alors que je me perchais à sa pointe. C'était haut, mais je pouvais voir beaucoup de choses d'ici qui m'échappaient quand j'étais en bas.  
Un Akuma aujourd'hui serait une véritable catastrophe. Toute l'équipe était détruite par les récents évènements, et je craignais plus que tout un face à face avec Ladybug après ce que Marinette m'avait dit. Pourtant, mon sixième sens me criait de faire attention, que ce jour pourrait être fatal pour nous tous. Le soleil pesait énormément et l'air était si lourd que ma poitrine avait du mal à respirer. Est-ce que c'était juste la chaleur qui m'étouffait ? Une odeur de sang parvenait à mes narines, mais il n'y avait rien à l'horizon hormis des touristes et des passants. Je perdais la tête, bordel.

Je suis descendu de là. S'il fallait que j'ai des hallucinations, autant que je ne sois pas perché sur la plus haute tour de Paris.  
Les gens me prenaient en photo tandis que je traversait les rues, à pied. Mes vertiges s'étaient calmés heureusement, mais je restais assez paranoïaque quant à ce qui m'entourait. J'avais l'impression que tout voulait me rendre malade aujourd'hui, les odeurs et les bruits se mélangeaient autour de moi en formant un tout incohérent que je peinais à discerner, plongé profondément dans mes pensée et mes soucis.

J'ai regardé de l'autre côté de la rue en soupirant, jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard de Marinette qui se trouvait derrière la route. Que dieu faisait-elle ici ? J'aurais pensé qu'elle allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant des jours après mon rejet et sa rupture avec Luka. Pourtant elle avait l'air en pleine forme…

Je m'y repris à deux fois, m'arrêtant au milieu du trottoir en même temps qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air en pleine forme, au contraire, elle semblait dévastée en réalité. Ses cernes étaient affreuses, je pouvais voir d'ici ses yeux mouillés ruisseler encore.  
Je sentis un pincement au coeur, mais me ravivai rapidement en tournant la tête de l'autre côté. Elle s'était mise dans cette situation seule, c'était son problème et maintenant elle devait assumer. Peut être qu'un jour on pourrait s'entendre à nouveau, mais ce jour n'était pas venu.

Du coin de l'oeil, je la voyais s'avancer vers moi.

Elle traversa la route.

Je mit une seconde à faire le déclic. Je me retourne brusquement, beaucoup trop tard. La voiture la percute à pleine vitesse dans un bruit de frein qui me grésille les oreilles.

« Marinette ! »

Je cours, je cours si vite que je manque d'en trébucher alors qu'elle retombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le sang coule de sa tempe droite, ça empeste.

« Marinette je t'en pris ! »

Je lui secoue l'épaule pour la réveiller alors que les passants s'amassent dans un boucan infernal. Il y avait trop de sang. Est-ce qu'elle avait heurté une pierre en tombant ? Je n'ose pas la toucher plus, quelqu'un se précipite et me bouscule en me montrant un badge professionnel d'infirmier. Je recule en le voyant prendre son poul d'un geste net de la main, puis il se tourne vers moi.

« As-tu déjà pratiqué un massage cardiaque ?  
\- J-Je... »

J'étais sous le choc, mes lèvres tremblaient et je me sentais déglutir. Son coeur ne battait plus ? Je voyais le sang coaguler sur le béton noir de la route, le soleil tapant si fort sur mon crâne m'embrouillait l'esprit. J'avais déjà vu des millions de mort et j'en avais moi-même tué des milliers, mais tous n'étaient que des gens sans noms ni visages, des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Marinette ne pouvait pas mourir, pas dans ces circonstances.

« Réponds moi !  
\- Je sais pas, je... »

Je me suis penché sur le sol et ait vomi mes tripes. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer alors que mon estomac se retournait entièrement.  
L'homme n'attendit pas plus, il cria quelque chose à la foule alors que ma vision devenait floue. Les gens autour de moi s'amassaient, toujours plus, j'étouffais totalement. Je me suis relevé et ait couru dans le sens inverse, renversant plusieurs personnes sur le chemin, avant de sauter sur le toit d'un immeuble en fuyant la scène le plus loin possible.

Marinette était vraiment morte. Son coeur ne battait plus. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, tout me semblait surréaliste. Ma tête tournait, c'était comme si le réel n'existait plus. J'ai flanché, tombant à genoux au sol, vomissant le reste de bile qu'il me restait dans le ventre sur le haut de ce toit.

Ca n'était pas réel, ça ne pouvait pas l'être.


	8. Chapitre final

Combien de temps j'étais resté là, sur ce toit ? J'ai entendu le bruit des sirènes de pompiers et des gens qui parlaient dans un brouhaha indiscernable, et puis le calme pendant des heures. La lune tombait déjà et je n'arrivais pas à bouger, allongé là. Mes bras refusaient, mes jambes refusaient, mon corps entier était paralysé. Je me sentais vide.  
Pour une raison que j'ignore, Plagg me détransforma de lui même et s'assit sur mon torse en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Adrien… »

Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais je n'avais rien à dire. Les mots ne sortaient pas.

« Adrien, tu dois réagir, tu ne peux pas rester là pour toujours. ça fait des heures... »

Et donc ? Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Mon père me déshérite, mes amis me haient, et maintenant ma Ladybug est morte. Elle était celle pour qui je vivais, celle pour qui je me battais. Je voulais la rendre heureuse, j'ai tout foiré.  
Mais je n'ai rien répondu, encore.

« Fais quelque chose, reste pas juste là, comme ça ! »

Plagg avait haussé les tons. Je m'en foutais.  
Je le vis flotter, me regarder, et s'enfuir quelque part à toute vitesse quelque secondes après. Lui aussi m'abandonnait.  
J'ai fermé les yeux alors que la brise de la nuit m'effleurait le visage. Je me sentais tellement seul.  
Est-ce que ce pourquoi je me battais en valait vraiment le coup ? Nous y avons tous sacrifié tellement, entre nos vies sociales, sentimentales, tout avait été gâché à cause de… À cause de qui ?  
Le "maître" était celui qui nous avait donné les Miraculous, à nous. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre, pas deux gamins à peine sorties de l'école primaire. Pourquoi pas des adultes, des gens qui savent gérer les responsabilités ?  
C'était un malade, il avait fait de notre vie un enfer alors que nous étions si jeunes et innocents.

J'ai rouvert les yeux pour voir une lune rougeâtre me dévisager. J'aurais dû refuser cette foutue bague.  
Je la détachai de mon doigt et la passai sous mes yeux pour la regarder avec plus d'attention. L'empreinte de chat, un symbole si familier et pourtant si destructeur. Je devrais sans doute la jeter quelque part et fuir toutes ces emmerdes le plus loin possible.  
Je clignai des yeux l'espaces d'une seconde, il ne suffit que d'une seconde. Une odeur nauséabonde frit mes narines. J'ai bondit sur moi même, mais l'Akuma virevoltait déjà sous mes yeux.

« Non, dégage ! »

Tentant de reculer pour échapper à l'emprise de la chose, ce fut le vide dans mon dos qui me stoppa net. J'ai regardé derrière moi ; je ne pouvais pas sauter sans être transformé en Chat Noir, l'immeuble était beaucoup trop haut.  
Ladybug le répétait souvent : penser à des choses positives.  
En surveillant l'arrivée dangereusement rapide de l'Akuma, j'ai tenté si fort de penser à des choses positives. Mais rien ne me venait en tête. Seulement le froid de la mort, la douleur de l'abandon.  
L'Akuma s'est posé sur mon Miraculous.

« Adrien. »

Est-ce que c'était la voix de l'Hawk Moth ?

« Le monde est cruel pour les âmes qui demandent justice. Vous, les miraculous, avez toujours voulu faire le bien, mais vous vous battez contre la mauvaise personne. Joins toi à moi, détruisons ensemble le règne de celui que vous nommez le "maître", il est responsable de ton malheur et de celui de tant d'autres. »

Mon esprit était flou, une part de moi voulait encore se battre, mais ce qu'il disait faisait sens. Peut être que l'Hawk Moth était plus raisonnable que ce qu'il paraissait être ? Je suis resté silencieux pendant quelque seconde, regardant sous moi les passants marcher dans la rue sans soucis.  
C'était injuste. Tellement injuste. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être normal.

« Est-ce que je pourrais faire ce que je veux ?  
\- Evidemment, Adrien.  
\- Marché conclu. »

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Plus de Ladybug, plus rien. Luter ne servait à rien, alors pourquoi ne pas être celui au contrôle après tout ?  
L'aura de l'Akuma enveloppa mon corps, et me transforma. J'étais Chat Noir à nouveau, l'authentique Chat Noir.

Et Paris était mienne.


	9. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Merci tout le monde pour avoir suivi ma fanfiction jusqu'au bout! Cela me rend extrêmement heureuse que tant de gens aient lu mon travail, surtout lorsque j'avais autant de doutes sur ce que j'écrivais.  
Déjà, je souhaite rassurer les _quelques_ personnes qui s'interrogent : il y aura bien une suite que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire et qui s'appellera "Revenge of the Myth" racontant l'histoire de Chat Noir après s'être associé avec l'Hawk Moth. J'en ferais une fanfiction à part, donc n'hésitez pas à checker régulièrement mon compte !

Sinon, merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poser une review, cela me fait tellement chaud au coeur! N'hésitez jamais à écrire un petit commentaires aux écrivains, à mes yeux c'est ce qui motive le plus pour écrire, que ce soient des critiques positives ou négatives.

Quant à ce qui est de l'histoire, je souhaitais clarifier un peu les choses pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus. J'ai voulu recréer un futur où Paris serait une dystopie (que j'accentuerais encore plus dans _Revenge of the Myth_ ). Je trouvais Miraculous Ladybug beaucoup trop idéaliste à mon goût, étant moi même déjà été à Paris plusieurs fois dans ma vie je sais que la réalité est évidemment pas différente. J'ai donc pris cette réalité et l'est terriblement exagérée pour pouvoir faire de la vie de mes personnages un vrai enfer. Tous les personnages sont plus ou moins dépressifs en réalité, même si c'est Adrien qui a été le plus touché à cause des jeux chaud-froid de Ladybug.  
J'ai d'ailleurs choisi Adrien comme narrateur pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, Chat Noir est mon personnage préféré et celui qui, je pense, a le plus de potentiel scénaristique étant donné qu'il est le n°2, celui a qui l'on donne moins de crédit, mais aussi parce que sa seule roue de secours dans sa vie à la fois sentimentale et sociale est Ladybug. Dans ma fanfiction, sa seule raison de se battre est sa Lady : lorsque celle-ci le lâche, il lui reste un brin d'espoir qui lui dit que peut être elle voudra toujours de lui, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque la mort de Marinette est confirmée, il n'a juste plus aucun espoir et rejoint Hawk Moth.  
Cette idée de fin ne m'est honnêtement venue qu'assez récemment. J'ai l'habitude pour la plupart de mes textes de terminer sur une Bad Ending, et j'avoue avoir visé assez haut depuis le début. Plusieurs idées m'étaient venues, comme un sacrifice ou simplement la destruction de la ville, et au fur et à mesure j'ai façonner un mélange de tout ça.

Et maintenant, si cela intéresse quiconque, voici le résumé de la synopsis qui suivra _Revenge of the Myth_ :

Chat Noir en a désormais assez de Paris, de sauver la vie de tout le monde sans jamais rien recevoir en retour. Il rejoint Hawk Moth et, un an plus tard, parvint enfin à son but : Paris sombre en ruine, tous les Myraculous sont désormais siens à l'exception de l'ancien Miraculous de Ladybug, encore introuvable jusqu'alors.  
Hawk Moth recrute en parallèle plusieurs jeunes talents à qui il distribura les Miraculous accumulés, et ordonnera la soumission de la planète Terre.  
Chat Noir se battra aux côtés de nouveaux compagnons au service du mal dans l'espoir de recréer une Terre vierge grâce aux pouvoirs de destruction et de création combinés, une Terre où il pense régner en Dieu juste et impartial sans vice ni malheur provenant des humains.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Lys, la jeune et nouvelle détentrice du Miraculous du renard qu'il protégera de ce monde hostile et qui lui fera découvrir des sentiments qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir éprouver auparavant.

C'est tout pour l'instant. Merci encore tout le monde, et n'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis, j'adore ça! 3

 _ **PS :**_ _For every non-french speaking people who read my fanfiction with google translate this far, thanks for sticking with me and don't hesitate to take a look at the english version of_ The tale of a bad cat _on my account!_


End file.
